Cuando Nadie Nos Ve
by Swan-Mills06
Summary: MORRILLA FIC ¿Por qué esas miradas cuando piensan que nadie las ve? ¿ Por qué esos tuits misteriosos en los que tienen tantas similitudes? ¿ Por qué no salen juntas en más fotos? ¿ Por qué les es tan difícil hablar de SwanQueen?
1. Capítulo 1 Mejor que un cuento de Hadas

**Nota: ¡Hola! Somos dos escritoras que shipean SwanQueen pero también tenemos un gran amor a Morrilla , amamos a Lana y Jen y quisimos escribir un fic en el que exponemos nuestras teorías Morrilla sabemos que no hay muchos fics en español por lo que nos atrevimos a publicar el fic por este medio.**

**El fic se sitúa al final de la segunda temporada antes del segundo Comic- Con , el cuál es el "tiempo real" también presentamos flashbacks que tienen nuestras chicas al recordar ciertas situaciones. Esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndolo. Con este fic no tenemos intención de lastimar a nadie por lo que se requiere discreción.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Mejor que un cuento de Hadas**

* * *

-Buenos días a todos – dijo Eddy.

Un gruñido colectivo se escuchó como respuesta, Adam rió mientras miraba al resto sentado a su lado.

-Lo sé, se preguntarán por qué en un día especialmente frío como hoy los he convocado, pues hay novedades, espero hayan traído sus calentadores – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eddyyyy – se quejó Ginny, los demás rieron excepto Jennifer que resopló aire como un gesto de cansancio, no era un buen día.

-Está bien, está bien, iré al grano como saben el éxito del show se debe tanto al cast como a las decisiones que se toman en el desarrollo de la historia, todo se conjuga con el trabajo en equipo desde el asistente, los maquilladores hasta los cameraman, los efectos especiales, ustedes y nosotros- dijo mirando a cada una de las caras que lo observaban desde sus asientos en la gran mesa - el público es nuestro jurado principal y ellos deciden la suerte de nuestras cabezas por lo que hay que mantenerlos entretenidos y aunque no tan satisfechos, a la expectativa ¿Cómo hacemos eso? Pues innovando constantemente, por lo que cada elemento en este gran grupo de profesionales debe tener la capacidad de adaptarse a los cambios…-

-Ya dilo ¿Quién va a morir? – Interrumpió Josh, los demás rieron.

-No, no, eso prefiero dejarlo para la próxima reunión – Josh pasó saliva y Colin a su lado contuvo una risa – hoy hablaremos de los nuevos plots que se vienen en la tercera temporada, habrá novedades, nueva locación, nuevos misterios, nuevos personajes invitados y una nueva adición, al parecer, permanente al equipo- Esto aumentó la curiosidad de todos.

-¿Nueva víctima? – dijo Colin con una sonrisa pícara haciendo reír a todos.

-Bueno si ya cambiaste tus preferencias sexuales, es muy posible- intervino Adam causando que Colin frunza el ceño divertidamente.

-¿Es hombre? – Michael preguntó sorprendido, sentado al lado de Colin.

-Sí, es hombre – dijo Eddy – pero calma, ya llegaremos a ese punto, primero les hablaré de lo que tenemos preparado para la tercera temporada.

-Vamos chicos, díganlo que todos lo queremos saber ya – pidió Lana ansiosa, Jennifer la miró fugazmente para luego fijar su mirada en sus manos sobre la mesa.

-A eso vamos Lana, ya estamos en el final de la segunda temporada, sólo faltan algunas escenas para grabar y sé que el hiato se va a pasar muy rápido, y tenemos poco tiempo para comenzar con la nueva, aquí les explicamos los puntos - le respondió Eddy- ¿Adam? - llamó a su similar.

Eddy cogió un puntero y aparecieron unas diapositivas con bosquejos en el ecrán. Adam se puso de pie junto a él y comenzó a explicarles.

-Ahora que Henry ha sido secuestrado por Greg y Tamara , todos se unirán para salvarlo por lo que el spot publicitario será : "SaveHenry" , ya sea en Twitter , Facebook , Youtube , Instagram , Whastapp , no me importa , eso será lo primero que escribirán . Tenemos que hacerle saber al público qué es lo que viene, es simple y todos se acordarán.

-Entonces SaveHenry hasta en la sopa – dijo Bobby

-Sí, en lugar de "Bobby" en Starbucks te llamarán "Save Henry" – bromeó Emilie haciendo reír a todos.

-No es una mala idea – dijo Eddy pensativo.

-Ni lo sueñes – le respondió Bobby, todos rieron de nuevo.

-No se desconcentren – Adam siguió – y como sabemos en el episodio final, Henry es llevado a Neverland, donde será la locación principal en la primera mitad de la temporada.

-Ohh yo no iré - triste dijo Emilie.

-Descuida no creo que nos envidies cuando nos veas devorados por los bichos- comentó Ginny consolándola.

-Tienes razón, además seré la nueva alcadesa de Storybrooke.

-¡JA! Ya quisieras – soltó Lana con una risa sarcástica.

-Disculpe Madam Mayor, pero usted está ocupada buscando a su hijo en Neverland, no tiene tiempo para esas cosas - bromeó Emilie que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Puedo arrancarle el corazón antes de irnos? – le preguntó a Adam y Eddy señalando a Emilie, quien le dio un ligero empujón.

-¡Hey! – se quejó Emilie haciendo reír a los demás, excepto a Jennifer quien contuvo su sonrisa, odiaba tener que actuar así, pero su maldito orgullo se lo demandaba.

-A ver niños si me escuchan por favor – habló Adam haciendo calmar a todos – el set está siendo preparado ya, y dentro de pocos días comenzaremos con las grabaciones, también se vienen las fotos promocionales que serán en tres semanas y las entrevistas, recuerdan el spot…

-SaveHenry – dijeron todos en unísono.

-Así me gusta.- dijo satisfecho Adam.

-Ahora vamos con los personajes – dijo Eddy – todos quieren saber quién está detrás de los planes de Greg y Tamara.

-¡Sí! ¿Quién es? ¿El lobo feroz?- preguntó Josh.

-No, Meghan ya tiene otro show – dijo Ginny secándose lágrimas invisibles.

-¡Ah cierto! Nunca me acostumbro a la idea de Ruby como el lobo feroz y la caperucita roja al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cierto no?- le contestó, Jennifer rodó los ojos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Basta! Quiero saber lo que tiene que decir Adam- intervino molesta la rubia.

-Grumpy Jen- murmuró Ginny a quien le mandó una mirada sucia.

-Ahora si me dejan continuar si no quieren que los mande a ensayar en el bosque de afuera- todos se callaron – bien, en la primera parte de la temporada tendremos como villano a Peter Pan y a los niños perdidos, en el lado de los héroes, como aliadas tendremos a Tinkerbell y Ariel, la sirenita, tal vez otro personaje del fondo del mar haga aparición –sonríe y mira a Lana quien levantó una ceja sospechosa.

No era un secreto para nadie que el sueño de la morena era representar a Úrsula y al parecer los productores le cumplirían su sueño. Una de las ventajas de ser la favorita de la producción.

-Ya en la segunda mitad aparecerá Robin Hood, Lumiere, Rapunzel y un personaje muy interesante de Oz, que tendrá lazos familiares con uno de los personajes principales y será determinante, pero eso queda para otra reunión con detalles más precisos - en ese momento hubo algunos murmullos y todos se miraron con curiosidad, sin embargo, ninguno preguntó nada al respecto, sabían que Eddy ni Adam responderían, ya que les gustaba mantener el misterio - de todas maneras dentro de unas semanas, lo descubrirían al leer el guión.

Después de algunos anuncios como los lugares en que se rodaría la nueva temporada y los eventos a los que debían asistir, Adam al terminar una llamada les comunicó que el actor que haría de Hood ya se encontraba en los estudios y era una ocasión perfecta para presentárselo.

-Sólo es un actor más, no entiendo la prisa de presentárnoslo justo hoy. Tengo un vuelo a Los Ángeles dentro de dos horas- se quejó Jen al mirar su reloj y darse cuenta que habían transcurrido tres horas desde que había llegado, era fin de semana y tenía una cena con su hermana, Ava se había quedado con ella toda la semana y las extrañaba a las dos, además era necesario despejar su mente aunque sea hasta el lunes, se suponía que la reunión sólo tomaría una hora.

-Al parecer alguien no ha tenido sexo últimamente- dijo Emilie de forma cantarina al guiñarle un ojo a la rubia.

-Así es ¿Te ofreces? - las cejas de Emilie subieron hasta la mitad de su frente.

-¡Uh! Yo apoyo eso- bromeó Michael, haciendo reír a Colin y Josh, Lana no estaba nada contenta con la broma.

-Hagan silencio. Y contestando a tu pregunta Jen, es necesario que lo conozcan porque él será la nueva adición al cast – agregó Adam.

-¿Robin Hood? ¿Y bajo qué circunstancias?- se extrañó Jen.

-Como el nuevo interés amoroso de Regina- en la sala se oyó una exclamación de sorpresa colectiva, Jen quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¡Poooooor fin! Regina ya necesitaba un poco de amor - dijo risueña Ginny - ¿Y con Robin Hood? ¡Súper sexy! Los shipeo totalmente.

Lana se había sorprendido ante tal noticia ¿Regina y un nuevo amor? Eso sonaba raro para ella, Regina apenas se redimía con Henry, intentaba ganarse el amor y la confianza de su hijo ¿Estaba lista para un hombre en su vida?

Miró al frente y se encontró con la mirada desconcertada de Jennifer.

"Mmh interesante, no le gusta para nada, eso es para que no diga que no le importa nada de lo que yo haga"- pensó, Emilie la sacó de su estado de concentración.

-Esperen, pero al actor ya lo conocemos, Robin Hood quiso rescatarme cuando estaba cautiva en el castillo de Rumpel.

-¡Oh cierto! Estuve a punto de matarlo, Regina debe agradecerme por no hacerlo- dijo Bobby con una sonrisa de sabelotodo mirando a Lana.

Wow Rumpel, gracias por tirarte a mi madre, volverme malvada con magia, mandar a un dementor para tragarse mi alma y no matar a mi nuevo novio -. Le respondió Lana con sarcasmo haciéndole soltar una carcajada.

La broma de Lana ocasionó que el estómago de Jen se contrajera y sus pupilas se dilataran, no sólo tendría que soportar que Lana estuviera en los brazos de Fred, sino también en los del nuevo actor. Sabía los estragos que eso le causaría a su mente y a su corazón.

-Lindas palabras Lana - interrumpió Eddy - pero no, el actor anterior ha sido reemplazado, no se mantuvo el contrato con él por...problemas con su agenda.

- ¿Entonces quién será? ¿Lo conocemos? - pregunto ansiosa Ginny, Jennifer la miró de lado con furia.

-Averígüenlo ustedes mismos - dijo Adam señalando a la puerta por donde entraba el susodicho, todos dirigieron su mirada al individuo, que caminaba sonriente y seguro, saludando con la mano y terminó situándose al lado de Adam y Eddy, Jennifer no lo podía creer, lo reconocía, el actor apenas había formado parte de producciones mediocres y de poco éxito, su rabia solo creció cuando vio a Lana sonreír.

-Les presentamos a Sean McGuire, algunos de ustedes quizá lo conozcan y los que no pues aquí lo tienen, con ustedes: Robin Hood, señores.

-Hola, mucho gusto, gracias por recibirme- dijo Sean amablemente y dejando notar su acento.

-¡Genial, otro más al club de los acentos! - dijo emocionada Emilie.

-Bienvenido al club, compañero - intervino Colin.

-Gracias- respondió riendo Sean- será todo un honor- haciendo que Jen haga rodar los ojos, el tipo desde ya le caía mal.

-Oh Sean, bienvenido al show, aquí todos lo pasamos bien así vivamos a veinte grados bajo cero - dijo Ginny- y por cierto harás una bella pareja con Lana, no puedo esperar a verlos juntos en pantalla.- Ginny estaba fangirleando y era tan estúpidamente ridículo, Jen no iba a esperar, la iba a estrangular para que se calle.

-Gracias, yo tampoco puedo esperar, Lana, disculpa el atrevimiento pero no pensé que podrías ser más bella, y aun así lo eres.

Lana se sorprendió por el cumplido y a Jen le hirvió la sangre, cambio de planes, lo estrangularía a él, o lo golpearía hasta matarlo con el cadáver de Ginny.

-Gracias Sean, bienvenido y como equipo estamos aquí para apoyarte en lo que desees - dijo Lana.

"Siempre la amable y correcta Lana" - pensó Jen al hacer una mueca, aquella situación estaba crispando totalmente sus nervios.

-¿Entonces otro ladrón al equipo? Emma y Neal deberían darle la bienvenida al club - agregó Colin sonriendo, queriendo ver la reacción de la rubia, quien sólo lo miró y sonrío forzadamente ¡Cómo estaba disfrutando de la tensión el pirata! Jen a este punto quería cometer genocidio.

-¡Bienvenido colega! Nos reunimos los domingos de fútbol, estás invitado - intervino Michael.

-El club de los acentos se reúne los viernes en un bar escocés- dijo bromeando Bobby- bienvenido, intentaré no asesinarte en esta temporada – terminó, haciendo reír a Sean.

Todos habían dicho algo, menos Jen.

-¡Gracias! Porque quiero vivir para ser el salvador de nuestra Reina - comentó mirando a Lana con una sonrisa.

-¡Wow! Espera - Jen no se pudo contener - ya existe una salvadora y es Emma.

-Bueno sí, pero Emma debe estar ocupada con Neal y Hook.- le respondió rápidamente Sean.

-En ese caso Henry sería su salvador - todos veían atónitos el intercambio entre los dos, y el aparente disconfort de Jennifer se hacía muy notorio, Lana rogaba que se comporte por una vez en su vida.

-Pero Sean ha mencionado algo interesante- intervino Adam- Regina de alguna manera tiene que comenzar a respetar a Robin, y él debe ganar su afecto, me imagino que en algún momento tendrá que salvarla- Jennifer quiso responder pero Eddy se adelantó.

-Además Regina y Robin tienen historias similares, ambos han perdido a sus amores.

-¡Nooo! ¿Murió su esposa? - preguntó Emilie triste.

-Sí, pero quedó su hijo Roland- le contestó Eddy.

-No me digan que piensan reemplazar a Henry por Roland, Regina nunca haría eso, además si estamos hablando de similitudes, Emma también perdió a su amor al igual que Regina.

-Neal sigue vivo - dijo cantando Michael.

-Ese no es el punto, el punto es que las dos perdieron algo igual - le respondió Jen sin mirarlo, adoraba a Michael pero tenía toda la rabia contenida.

-Emma tiene a Henry, podría ser genial que Roland se compenetre con Regina - insistió Sean.

-Jennifer tiene razón - de pronto todas las miradas se posaron sobre Lana, Jen la miró bastante sorprendida, después de la discusión que habían tenido no pensó que se pusiera de su parte, pero aquí estaba Lana, intentando hacer explotar su corazón como de costumbre - Henry es una parte esencial en la vida de Regina, y ella nunca lo reemplazaría. Por él cambió, por él se redimió, no sería justo que después de todo eso intenten reemplazarlo con otro niño.

-Está bien, calma, no nos apresuremos, primero tenemos que presentar a Hood como el alma gemela de Regina -dijo Adam.

"Mátenme" - Pensó Jen.

-Por cierto, se viene el beso entre Hook y Emma.

-No me digas - dijo Jen con sarcasmo- no lo veía venir...

Lana no quiso que eso le afectara, pero lo hizo, ver a Jen besar a Colin, definitivamente ese domingo no vería Once.

-¡Excelente! Ya era hora amor - bromeó Colin mirando a Jen y moviendo las cejas, ella sólo río levemente, y miró a Lana que fingió leer algo en su celular.

-Sabemos que los "ships" son muy importantes, la mayoría de la fandom gira entorno a ellos, por lo que debemos promocionarlos - mencionó Adam- Ginny, quiero que me ayudes a promocionar Captain Swan, toma fotos y cuélgalas en Twitter, que sea sutil, no muy evidente.

-Eso haré, tengo miles de ideas - comentó Ginny con una risita y tomando su celular.

-No olvides promocionar Snowing también, habrá una separación Rumbelle, pero tenemos una gran sorpresa para los fans, Emilie ya sabes qué hacer, y por último Sean y Lana, su ship se formará, de seguro muchas Evil Regal comenzarán a shipearlos, así que se los dejo a su creatividad.

Adam y Eddy dieron unas últimas recomendaciones y dieron por terminada la reunión, Jen se quedó un momento conversando con Ginny y Josh, mientras veía cómo Sean se acercó a hablarle a Lana, no lo soportaba, después de todo lo que había pasado, sentía que cada vez se ponía más difícil todo, había decidido dar un paso al costado, pero si tan sólo su corazón cooperara. No pudo más y se despidió de la pareja, salió por la puerta para recoger sus maletas que ya estaban listas en su departamento, Lana la vio salir.

* * *

Llegó a la puerta del departamento que la productora había conseguido para ella, los del resto del cast se encontraban en otros pisos, antes sintió que pudo llamarle casa, pero no, ya no más. Extrajo las llaves de su bolsillo y al momento de acercar el metal a la cerradura oyó una voz que la paralizó por completo.

-No te despediste mí.

Era Lana.

Su mano tembló, pero trató de mantenerla firme mientras sostenía aún la llave, cerró los ojos y se obligó a no mostrar demasiada emoción aunque por dentro sintió una explosión de mariposas.

-Te vi ocupada, no quise interrumpir - dijo dándose vuelta completamente. Y se arrepintió, prefirió no haberlo hecho porque cuando la miró, sintió sus defensas derrumbarse, lo único que quedaba en pie era su estúpido orgullo.

Lana lucía una hermosa media sonrisa, estaba allí parada vistiendo unos leggins, con botas ambos negros, una camiseta blanca y encima un abrigo negro con una chalina ploma, ni siquiera se esforzaba por lucir así de hermosa, y aun así Jennifer no pensaba conocer mujer más perfecta.

"Qué estupidez" - pensó.

-Sean dice que eres intensa, y tiene la ligera impresión que no te cae bien.

-Wow debe ser un genio, que excelente deducción, cómo lo hizo - le respondió Jen con sarcasmo.

-Jen, es su trabajo defender a su personaje.

-Y el mío también ¿O no? Además me parece estúpido que le den a Regina otra familia cuando ya tiene a Henry.

-Regina ha sufrido mucho en el amor ¿No crees que merece a alguien que le dé lo que se le negó toda su vida?

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué él? Es una copia barata de Emma, de seguro van a querer crear la tensión que existe entre las dos.

-No sabía que shipeabas SwanQueen - le dijo Lana con una sonrisa.

-No lo hago, ni lo haré. Simplemente el argumento me parece pobre y apresurado y gracias por hacerme recordar a las SwanQueeners que nos van a reventar el Twitter furiosas, eso es genial y ahora este...Sean

-Es nuevo, no conoce a nadie...

-Precisamente, es nuevo y ya tiene aires de grandeza.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Acabas de conocerlo!

-En serio Lana si has venido a defenderlo...

-No vine por eso, vine por ti, quería saber cómo estabas...no dejamos muy bien las cosas anoche.

-Para mí quedó muy claro.

-Exactamente por eso, si decidimos quedar en los mejores términos ¿Por qué terminamos discutiendo? Hoy estuviste toda la mañana distante.

-Lana, tú misma lo has dicho, decidimos quedar en buenos términos, eso no quiere decir que tengamos que andar juntas todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?…Tú... ¿Ya no quieres verme?

-No cambies lo que digo - la mirada de Lana la destrozaba, quería abrazarla y por eso quería patearse al mismo tiempo, la morena ya había elegido a Fred, ¿Por qué no podía lastimarla y gozar con ello? - dame tiempo ¿Sí? Yo...- la amaba demasiado, era por eso - sólo necesito un tiempo - no podía decirle "para dejar de pensar en ti", sería humillarse, bastaba con todo lo que dijo la noche anterior.

-…Está bien… ¿Cómo está Ava?

-Bien, con mi hermana en LA ¿Y Lola?

-En NY con mamá - Lana quería acercarse y decirle todo, cuánto lo sentía, cuánto se moría porque lo suyo se pudiese dar, pero ya había sido lastimada mucho por esa relación, no podía empeorar las cosas con un simple gesto como tomarla de la mano o pasar su cabello rubio por detrás de su oreja como solía hacerlo, su celular sonó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, era Fred, ya había llegado al departamento, ellos viajaban a la casa de éste en la noche, debía empacar.

-Debo irme.

-Lo sé.

-Que tengas un buen vuelo, supongo que nos vemos el lunes, haré todo lo posible para darte ese tiempo, después de todo Emma y Regina tienen mucho que solucionar, espero que sea suficiente este fin de semana.

Ni una semana, ni un mes, ni un año, por Dios ni una vida entera sería suficiente para olvidarla.

-¿Fred te espera no?

-Adiós Jen. – se despidió Lana dando media vuelta y alejándose en el pasillo.

Jennifer la vio alejarse, luchó, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar caer esa lágrima que amenazaba con resbalar por el rabillo de su ojo. Qué difícil es amar cuando existen tantos obstáculos de por medio, aun cuando tus propias inseguridades constituyen uno muy grande y pesado, la había dejado ir hace mucho, ella era la única culpable, y cuando la veía irse recordó el día que llegó a su vida, un torbellino de imágenes y voces pasaron como una película ante sus ojos.

_* flashback *_

_-¿Hola?_

_- ¡Jennifer, hola! Te Habla __Eddy._

_- ¡Holaaa Eddy! ¿Qué hay?_

_- ¿Tú crees que puedas __darnos el encuentro mañana en las oficinas del canal?_

_-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora?_

_- En la tarde, te pasaré los detalles a tu correo, quiero que ensayes unas líneas con la actriz que hemos __elegido para que sea La Reina Malvada, la rival de Emma, sólo queremos proyectarnos para seguir con los guiones._

_- No hay problema, mañana nos vemos entonces._

_-Excelente, Adam te envía saludos, adiós._

_- Adioos._

_Jennifer estaba emocionada había conseguido un papel protagónico en una serie que prometía mucho, siendo __los productores de Lost , Adam y Eddy , sabía que traían mucho ingenio para el show, el guión le encantó, la complejidad de su personaje le atrajo e inmediatamente se compenetró con Emma Swan, no había pasado una semana pero ya la quería, una chica común y corriente, marcada por tragedias pero que en realidad era una princesa de un cuento de hadas, verdaderamente ¿Quién no querría ver ese show? Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa prendió su laptop y revisó su bandeja de entrada, el correo de Eddy ya había llegado y leía "Piloto"._

_Las grabaciones no comenzaban hasta dentro de un mes, el cast estaba siendo completado, así que esta sería la primera vez que vería el guión completo, Eddy en el mensaje le pedía que ensaye la página treinta y dos, Jen imprimió el guión completo y se dirigió a esa página._

_"La escena del árbol" decía el título, inmediatamente lo leyó, Emma iba a cortar el árbol de manzanas de la alcaldesa como signo de amenaza…_

_"...Porque hermana, tú tampoco tienes idea de lo que soy capaz..."_

_Espero que la alcaldesa...-tomó el guión y leyó su nombre - Regina Mills, cumpla las expectativas, porque ésto __es guerra - se dijo Jen cerrando el libreto y acostándose, mañana sería un día interesante._

* * *

_Faltaban exactamente diez minutos para las cuatro de la tarde y Jen ya entraba a las oficinas, encontrando a Adam sentado.__Ese día Jen había decidido ir vestida cómodamente, se puso un jean, unas botas beige cortas, un polo blanco y una camisa a cuadros roja, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo._

_-¡Jennifer! Llegas temprano ¡Bien! Toma asiento.- le dijo saludándola._

_- ¡Hey Adam! ¿Y Eddy?_

_- Está abajo, creo que fue por un café._

_- ¡Ugh! Buena idea, iré a traer uno, ya vuelvo._

_- Jen, espera ¿Me traerías unos cigarros? Al lado de la cafetería hay una máquina expendedora._

_-¡Claro! Ya vuelvo._

_Felizmente para ella no había fila de espera en la cafetería, tomó un sorbo del expreso negro y sintió su cuerpo recobrar la energía que necesitaba, luego de un minuto recordó los cigarros y miró a la derecha buscando la máquina expendedora, la encontró pero estaba ocupada, de todas maneras se acercó y mientras caminaba iba visualizando a una mujer que parecía luchar con la máquina, al parecer se había comido sus monedas o no le había dado lo que ella quería, la morena de cabello corto y largas piernas que se perdían en un abrigo que descansaba sobre su derrier y se mecía libremente desde allí, no era alta, pero esas botas negras sí que le ayudaban._

_Si se veía tan bien por delante como por detr..._

_-¡Carajo! - la voz de la morena interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, Jen miró su reloj y faltaban cuatro __minutos para las cuatro, debía acelerar el proceso. Se acercó y se puso a su lado._

_- Masoquista._

_- ¿Disculpa? - la mujer __ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, por un momento le pareció familiar._

_"¿Dónde la he visto antes?"- pensó la morena al fruncir el ceño y tratar de hacer memoria._

_"Mmh… ¡Cierto! Jennifer Morrison, la actriz de House" recordó la morena al notar cómo los curiosos ojos __verdes de Jen recorrían su cuerpo._

_Jennifer no se consideraba lesbiana, ni bisexual, apenas podría aceptar ser llamada heteroflexible, ella __prefería pensar que disfrutaba admirar la belleza femenina y definitivamente aquí tenía mucho para admirar._

_- Le gusta recibir golpes, desde que vine por primera vez, veo a la gente hacer eso._

_- Oh ..._

_- Pero una vez vi a un tipo darle el golpe correcto, creo que fue así...- Jen se puso al lado de la máquina __y le dio un golpe que parecía más un empujón, logrando que la máquina bote no una sino dos cajetillas de cigarro._

_- Que bueno que conozcas sus manías- dijo sonriendo la morena, mientras se agachaba para tomar las cajetillas, Jennifer le sonrío. - Gracias._

_- No hay de qué, ahora ya sabes cómo tratarla._

_- Lo tomaré en cuenta - le respondió con una pequeña risa, su voz era grave pero melódica, muy pocas __personas había conocido con ese timbre de voz, y casi ninguna lo hacía sonar, tan… pero tan...- toma_

_- ¿Qué? - Jen miró abajo y la morena le estaba ofreciendo una cajetilla- oh no, no, no te preocupes._

_- Insisto - le dijo poniendo la cajetilla en sus manos – tómalo como un agradecimiento._

_- Está bien - le respondió __sonriendo tímidamente, raro para Jen reaccionar así, su celular sonó, era Adam - me ...tengo que ir- la otra mujer miró su reloj y asintió._

_- Sí... yo también, que tengas un buen día._

_- Tú también y gracias por la cajetilla- le dijo Jen acercándose a las escaleras, no quería esperar al __ascensor._

_"Espera" - se dijo– "no le pregunté su nombre" - dudó en regresar pero su celular sonó de nuevo, __dio suspiro y siguió su camino._

_- Hey Adam, disculpa, la máquina me retrasó._

_- Lo sé, estúpida máquina, gracias._

_- ¿Eddy aún no llega?_

_- Sí, estuvo aquí, ha bajado a encontrarse con Lana, que ya llegó._

_- ¿Lana?_

_- La actriz que interpretará a Regina Mills alias La Reina Malvada._

_- ¡Ah! Entiendo._

_- Por esto te llamaba, para que te apresures porque ya estaban llegando, y dime ¿Leíste el guión?_

_- Sí, es bast...- no pudo terminar lo que decía porque oyó la voz de Eddy entrando a la sala._

_- Ya están aquí - dijo Adam._

_Jennifer estaba sentada frente a la puerta, Adam estaba a su derecha sentado en el extremo superior de __la mesa grande, sólo le bastó levantar la mirada para ver entrar a Eddy primero, quien dejó abierta la puerta para hacer pasar a..._

_"¡¿La morena de los cigarros?!- pensó - ¿Ella será la actriz que interpretará a la Reina Malvada? - no __esperaba a alguien tan joven y tan… "_

_- ¡Jennifer! Te presento a Lana Parrilla, la actriz que hemos elegido para interpretar a Regina Mills - le dijo Eddy, ella seguía sentada y se puso de pie en un segundo._

_- ¡Tú!_

_- Tú... - le dijo sonriendo Lana._

_- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó Adam._

_-¡No!...digo sí...nos vimos abajo, junto a la máquina expendedora - dijo Jen aún sorprendida._

_- Ella no me conoce, pero yo sí la reconocí - agregó Lana risueña._

_- Espera… ¿Sabías quién era yo?_

_- Te vi en House y saqué mis conclusiones.- le respondió despreocupada._

_- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?_

_- No quise arruinar la sorpresa - le dijo pícaramente, haciéndola sonreír._

_- Eres buena - le dijo Jen tomando asiento._

_- Lo sé - le devolvió Lana riéndose y haciendo lo mismo entre Adam y Eddy, frente a la rubia._

_- Pues genial, ahora que ya rompieron el hielo , quiero verlas en acción - intervino Adam- como habrán __leído en el guión, la escena que quiero que hagan, no contiene mucho diálogo, pero sí mucha imposición de poderes, ya que aquí es donde Emma saca a relucir su carácter rebelde a la alcaldesa, que está acostumbrada a que cumplan sus órdenes, lo que quiero en esta escena es la picardía y valentía de Emma y la furia e impotencia de Regina, recuerda Lana que Regina no tiene magia, por lo que no puede hacer lo que hacía en el mundo de cuentos __de hadas, en donde con un simple movimiento de muñeca mandaba a volar por los aires a un puñado completo de soldados sin mucho esfuerzo y Emma, pues es una guerrera del mundo real, creció sola y luchó sola ante las adversidades, ahora señoritas si nos enseñan lo preparado por favor._

_- Después de usted, Madam Mayor.- le dijo Jennifer poniéndose de pie._

_- Acabemos con esto de una vez, Miss Swan.- le contestó Lana dejando su abrigo sobre su silla, quedando con una blusa blanca que se ceñía a su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos._

_Adam y Eddy se miraron y sonrieron._

_Lana se sentó en el extremo de la mesa frente a Eddy, fingiendo firmar y tomar nota de una serie de documentos frente a ella, de pronto su postura cambió completamente, incluso sus facciones, de relajadas a serias y emanando una superioridad sobrentendida, toda una reina de los tiempos modernos._

_Jen se sitúo al extremo derecho de la sala con una sonrisa propia de una badass, no le tenía miedo a nada, se reía de las amenazas, nadie nunca podría atemorizar a Emma Swan._

_- De pronto Regina escuchó el sonido de la sierra eléctrica.- Dijo Adam._

_Lana levantó la mirada y se puso de pie asomándose a la ventana imaginaria que se encontraba tras ella, y la miró, Jennifer con gran audacia fingía tener una sierra en sus dos manos, incluso haciendo vibrar su cuerpo al cortar las ramas. Lana resopló y con una postura tensa, parecía prenderse en llamas, se dio media vuelta y caminó con __decisión hacia donde estaba Jennifer._

_- ¡Qué demonios piensas que haces! - le dijo con una furia contenida que habría hecho temblar a cien soldados, pero no a Emma Swan. Jennifer hizo amago de tirar la sierra al piso y mostró una sonrisa placentera al ver la furia de la alcaldesa._

_- Recogiendo manzanas –le respondió con tono sarcástico mientras la alcaldesa se acercaba y se ponía a centímetros de ella encarándola, Jen por dentro tembló un poco y sintió que la boca se le secaba ante la intensidad de la morena, pero estaba loca si retrocedía, tenía que devolverle el desafío._

_- ¡Te has vuelto loca!- exclamó Lana al mirarla con desesperación e ira a los ojos, su árbol querido __había sido mutilado._

_- No, tú estás loca… si crees que una incriminación es suficiente para ahuyentarme. Tendrás que hacer __algo mejor. Si me atacas una vez más, volveré por el resto del árbol, porque hermana, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz - le respondió Jen sin perderse ni un parpadeo y encontrando su mirada en cada dirección, mientras Lana la miraba con furia e impotencia, pero se le dibujaba una sonrisa de placer que la __descolocó - maníaca, como la Reina malvada, perfecto- pensó Jennifer ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió su ser._

_-Tu turno – dijo Jen al sonreír con suficiencia mientras se volvía y se alejaba, dejando a una Regina __impotente._

_-Corte - dijo Eddy._

_Lana y Jennifer regresaron a sus posturas relajadas, aunque aún agitadas por el __despliegue de emociones previo._

_-Eso fue...- dijo Adam_

_-Intenso- completó Eddy._

_-Definitivamente._

_-Intenso bueno o malo- preguntó Lana al lado de Jen._

_-¡Oh intenso bueno, muy bueno! - le respondió tomando aire Adam._

_-Excelente chicas, no podemos haber elegido mejor._

_Adam y Eddy las invitaron a tomar sus asientos respectivos y les hablaron que las locaciones ya estaban casi listas y en dos semanas estarían partiendo a Canadá, la residencia estaba siendo preparada y las grabaciones comenzaban en un mes, habiendo conversado unos detalles más como los vestuarios que utilizarían y cuándo les tomarían las medidas, las despidieron y les pidieron estar alertas ante cualquier llamado y de no ser así se verían en dos semanas para viajar a Vancouver. Ambos se quedaron en la sala._

_-Y dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ésto?_

_-¿Con qué?- le preguntó Adam._

_-¡Con el elefante en la habitación, Adam! ¿Hola? La tensión sexual estaba a punto de consumir mis ojos.- Adam rió y Eddy se le unió._

_-Bueno pues eso verdaderamente será interesante…_

* * *

_Lana y Jennifer caminaron juntas hacia el ascensor, Jen puso su mano para evitar que las puertas se cierren y le dio pase a Lana._

_- Gracias._

_- De nada.- le dijo situándose a su lado en el reducido espacio._

_- ¿Y qué crees, piensas que les haya gustado nuestra actuación?_

_- Yo pienso que definitivamente, eres una excelente actriz.- Lana se sonrojó y rió._

_- Gracias, tú eres genial también, me encantó cuando usaste la sierra- Jennifer rió mirando al piso._

_- Aun así pienso que debiste decirme que me habías reconocido._

_- Lo sé, y lo siento, supongo que me faltó el tiempo._

_- En ese caso yo tampoco te pregunté tu nombre ¿Comencemos de nuevo? - Lana la miró sonriendo y asintió - Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Jennifer.- le dijo extendiendo su mano._

_- Que tal Jennifer, yo soy Lana y el gusto es mío - le respondió tomando su cálida mano entre las suyas, ninguna de las dos podía descifrar qué sucedía entre ellas, por qué les era tan difícil sonreírse sin sonrojarse en menos de tres segundos o por qué parecía que el oxígeno les faltaba al mirarse, dos mundos habían colisionado y un nuevo __comienzo había llegado a sus vidas. Reluctantemente separaron sus manos._

_- Bueno, Jennifer, me quedo en el primer piso, ¿Tú?_

_- Sótano, allí está mi auto ¿Has venido en taxi?- le preguntó con la ilusión de darle un aventón, no estaba __lista para dejar ir a la morena._

_- No, mi amiga está esperando aparcada afuera._

_- Oh...- dijo Jen con decepción, las puertas se abrieron en el primer piso._

_- Nos veremos pronto, Jen - le dijo Lana saliendo del ascensor y lanzándole una sonrisa._

_- Adiós.- Y la vio alejarse. _

* * *

El presente la golpeó con fuerza ahora Jen estaba parada en la puerta del departamento que odiaba y la figura que se alejaba no se iba con una promesa de volver a ella, todo había cambiado y ella era la única culpable.

-Si sólo me hubiera atrevido a amarte cuando me lo pediste…-susurró a la nada al introducir la llave y abrir la puerta del departamento.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2 Y todo por un beso

**Nota: ¡Gracias por leernos! Es muy importante para nosotras conocer sus opiniones y recibir críticas constructivas. Aquí les dejamos el segundo capítulo, esperamos que les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Y todo por un beso**

* * *

Su paso era acelerado, las ruedas de su maleta se asemejaban a aquellos autos en las películas de acción, saltando obstáculos y cayendo con gracia sobre el pavimento. Miradas fugaces se posaban en ella murmurando a su al rededor, se sintió como cuando de niña utilizó el maquillaje de su mamá, Ronald McDonalds a su lado palidecía, y corrió por la calle buscándola atrayendo la atención de todos, ese día por primera vez sintió vergüenza en su corta existencia, su madre sonrió al notar que su pequeña sentía que algo había hecho mal y la consoló, le quitó la pintura con un pañuelo húmedo y las miradas desaparecieron ,ahora ni la mitad de maquillaje adornaba su rostro pero las miradas seguían allí, era su vida ahora.

Un par de flashes la recibieron en la entrada, y a estas alturas no debería afectarle e incluso debería disfrutarlo como imaginaba de adolescente fingiendo ser una actriz famosa frente al espejo de su baño, pero no, hoy no.

Parece increíble cómo las esferas de la vida se conjugan para crear un equilibrio y mantener a flote una relativa felicidad, pero cuando una de ellas comienza a fallar o en su caso explota dejando un vacío por donde todas sus ilusiones comenzaron a escaparse, sólo queda una salida cuando lo único que se toca es fondo, ignorar que alguna vez esa esfera estuvo allí.

Amaba las luces que iluminaban cada rincón del aeropuerto, le hacía sentir menos sola. El sonido de su celular interrumpió su penumbra.

- Hola.

- ¡Wof! ¡Wof! Ava al teléfono ¡wof! mi mamá no llega ¡wof! dijo que vendría hoy y la cena que hizo la tía Jul, wof, está casi lista, wof, si mami no venir, me haré pis en su plato ¡wof!

Jen se mordió el labio para frenar las inmensas ganas de reírse, podía imaginar la expresión que tendría Julia al tratar de imitar a Ava.

- Ava, amor de mi vida, mami tuvo un retraso pero ya se encuentra en el aeropuerto a punto de subir al avión.

- ¡¿Recién estás en el aeropuerto?! ...wof.

- La reunión se extendió...fue horrible - dijo murmurando lo último más para sí misma - nos veremos pronto un beso para la perra más coqueta de este mundo...y para ti también Ava.

- Estúpida.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Me traes un Toblerone.

-¿No estabas a dieta?

- ¡Es Ava Duh!

- Sí, claro...- miró a la pantalla y su vuelo ya estaba siendo anunciado - ya sale mi avión, me tengo que ir.

- Te esperamos, te quiero y traéme mi chocolateeeee.

- ¿Cree que fue por Ava

- ¿Wof?

- Adiós, Jul - Cortó sonriendo, extrañaba a su hermana y saber que la vería pronto era un gran alivio para ella.

Para su tranquilidad encontró su asiento despejado sin muchas personas a su al rededor, una de las ventajas de viajar en primera clase. La azafata al reconocerla se le acercó un par de veces para comprobar si necesitaba algo, ante su negativa la esbelta mujer sonrió y se retiró deseándole un buen viaje, ofreciendo su asistencia ante cualquier eventualidad, más relajada se hundió en el asiento de cuero y tomó uno de los libros que había elegido para el camino, "El Secreto" era uno que hace tiempo le habían recomendado y qué mejor oportunidad para develar el misterio, además necesitaba un título para recomendar el libro y película de la semana a sus fans en Twitter y Facebook, tradición que ahora formaba parte de su rutina y disfrutaba mucho.

Su ánimo había mejorado considerablemente, es más sentía que una siesta le vendría bien, hasta que a la azafata se le ocurrió la genial idea de pasar un episodio de Once, y no le molestaba ser reconocida por los pasajeros, no, eso de por sí era inevitable, el momento en que sus nervios se retorcieron fue al ver la escena que ahora plagaba la pantalla.

"La escena de la mina"

Debía de ser una broma, no, no, nada de ésto tenía sentido, quiso culpar a Lana, pero ¿Cómo podría saber ella qué avión iba a tomar? Estaba perdiendo la cordura, no podía culpar a una mujer que estaba a kilómetros de distancia con su novio.

Su...novio...

Cuando empezaba a lamentarse un comentario interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡Whoa! ¡Hombre, pensé que se iban a besar! -comentó un pasajero no muy lejos de ella.

- ¿No has visto esta serie antes? - le preguntó su amigo al parecer.

- No. Pero desde mañana comienzo. Quiero saber hasta qué punto llegan esas dos.

Jennifer rodó dramáticamente los ojos e intentó hundirse en su asiento más si fuera posible

- Si supieras...- dijo en voz baja dándole la bienvenida a la avalancha de recuerdos que inundaron su mente.

_Flashback ** **_

_- ¡Acción! - se oyó decir al director._

_- Henry es mi hijo también- dijo una Emma Swan aturdida por la preocupación, la alcaldesa nublada en su empeño por apoderarse de su hijo no le permitía ayudar._

_Regina nunca necesitó la ayuda de nadie, como una Reina se sentía autosuficiente ¿Qué había pasado muchos años tras un escritorio? Si tan sólo supiera la rubia necia todas las batallas que había librado, pero no podía hacérselo saber ¿Cierto?_

_Con determinación se acercó a Emma y no la miró a los ojos, le miró el alma, la tensión se disparó. Lana ni siquiera notó cómo Jamie se alejó de la escena dejándolas a ambas en una burbuja inquebrantable. Jennifer no retrocedió ante su avance y por un momento la sintió mirar sus labios y sonrojarse ligeramente_

_¿Era Emma Swan o Jennifer Morrison la dueña de esas reacciones ante su cercanía?- se preguntó. _

_Sólo había una manera de saberlo, pero sería después. Regina Mills quería a su hijo vivo y no le importó la humillación de dejar esa tarea en manos de la mujer que despreciaba, quien se lo quería arrebatar._

_- Sólo tráelo de vuelta._

_Jennifer por un momento olvidó lo que debía decir o hacer, Lana había estado tan deliciosamente cerca de ella, sintió su fragancia fresca con ciertos toques de canela, la primavera vivía en una mujer, después de tantos día de deseo contenido por ella casi olvidó también que un equipo completo de camarógrafos, asistentes y actores la estaban mirando esperando por su parte para seguir con la escena, finalmente pudo reaccionar, pobremente, pero lo hizo. Emma Swan miró al piso abrumada por la emoción que vio en los ojos de la morena, asintió y se alejó, debía tomar aire._

_Jennifer Morrison Tuvo la respiración._

_- ¡Corte!_

"_¡Oh Dios, gracias!" pensó la rubia al caminar deprisa e informar que iría por una café dejando a una Lana con muchas dudas. Necesitaba alejarse de aquella escena lo más rápido posible, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos y tomar algo que normalizara su respiración aunque dudaba mucho que un café lograra eso._

"_¡Maldita sea Jen, contrólate!" Se regañó al sentir que sus manos seguían temblando._

_-¡Jen, espera! –escuchó gritar a Jamie a su espalda._

_-Ahora no, Jamie –musitó al cerrar los ojos levemente y darse la vuelta._

_-¿Qué demonios fue eso Jen?- exclamó Jamie evidentemente desconcertado y muy curioso._

"_Ni yo misma lo sé"- se dijo internamente._

_-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó en tono sereno al alzar una ceja._

_-Sabes a qué me refiero. Ustedes casi…_

_-¿Casi qué?_

_-Olvídalo. –respondió rápidamente, sabía que la rubia no admitiría lo que acababa de suceder. –Sólo trata de resolver esa tensión que hay entre tú y Lana, no quieren que todos comiencen a hablar de lo inevitable y no me refiero sólo al staff -. Le dio una palmada en la espalda, una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse antes que Jennifer pudiera articular alguna mentira._

_¿Y cómo se hace eso? –se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro. Su abdomen se tensó._

_Tal vez la tensión se resolvería si… como respuesta sintió un leve hormigueo en los labios. _

_- Ohhh Dios no…Esto no le podía estar pasando… ¡Quería besar a Lana Parrilla! Eso estaba mal, muy mal… _

* * *

Una leve turbulencia la devolvió al presente, necesitando parpadear un par de veces antes de soltar un bufido. Su corazón había comenzado a latir más deprisa y sus manos comenzaron a temblar por el recuerdo, debía admitir que la escena de la mina había causado impacto, no sólo para ella o para Lana, sino también a los camarógrafos, hasta para el director, pero principalmente pudo notarlo en Adam y Eddy que en aquel momento omitieron su opinión, pero sus rostros reflejaban malicia, curiosidad; eso sólo significaba que de alguna manera se beneficiarían de esa extraña tensión que solía tener al estar cerca de Lana y así fue.

"Todo por el show" –esbozó una sonrisa triste y se adentró en el torbellino que era en ese momento su mente.

Creía que ir a Los Ángeles y relajarse el fin de semana con su hermana y con Ava, sería el plan perfecto para alejarse de todo lo relacionado con Once o específicamente con Lana, pero la vida y el destino se empeñaba en demostrarle que no se puede huir de ciertas cosas y menos cuando lo sentimientos están involucrados.

En ese instante una voz grave y segura la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pasajeros, les habla el capitán. Tendremos cierta turbulencia durante algunos minutos debido a que se aproxima una tormenta, nada de qué preocuparse, por favor abrochen sus cinturones.

-¡Perfecto! Un capítulo de Once, recuerdos y ahora una tormenta. ¿Esto podría ser peor? –gruñó al abrocharse el cinturón y masajear sus sienes, ese viaje acabaría "matándola".

Como si alguien en particular la escuchara, otra "interesante conversación" interrumpió sus lamentos.

-¡Wow! el capítulo estuvo genial. La actriz que hace el papel de la alcaldesa es una mujer muy hermosa ¿Está casada?

-No, pero está comprometida. He escuchado que el tipo es un empresario multimillonario, ser actriz y salir con alguien así es tener mucha suerte.

-La suerte la tiene él y creo que ni siquiera lo sabe – musitó Jen bastante enfadada al cruzar sus brazos y dirigir la vista hacia la ventanilla.

Ya no le quedaban dudas, ese viaje sería una tortura.

Tres horas más tarde se encontraba en una sala privada del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles totalmente agotada y de malhumor, lo primero que haría al llegar donde Julia sería tomarse un trago de algo realmente fuerte y darse una ducha tibia para relajar sus músculos. No sabía con exactitud qué había odiado más del viaje, si el capítulo de Once, la insistencia de la azafata y su molesta sonrisa al ver la escena de la mina, la conversación de los chicos cercanos a su asiento o el recuerdo de lo que sentía al estar cerca de Lana.

"De seguro fue un poco de todo"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fina y temblorosa voz familiar.

-Lo siento, el tráfico está horrible. Bienvenida a Los Ángeles –dice una joven delgada, de mediana estatura y cabello castaño al sonreírle nerviosamente.

Había llegado cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde y sabía que Jennifer Morrison no era famosa precisamente por su paciencia, la rubia solía ser exigente con la puntualidad y con muchas otras cosas en su vida.

-He tenido uno de los peores viajes de mi vida y me he visto obligada por tu retraso a estar una hora sentada, leyendo revistas aburridas - su tono era bajo pero mordaz.

Estaba segura que su asistente no había tenido la culpa de su retraso y por su expresión avergonzada, sabía que la chica había hecho un gran esfuerzo por estar a tiempo, sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes la dejaban con un sin sabor e ira que no sabía cómo controlar.

-Espero que esto no se repita, Susan. Y en el viaje de regreso, necesito que muevas todos tus contactos, si es posible. Durante el próximo vuelo no quiero que pongan ningún capítulo de Once y antes de llegar a casa quiero que compres un Toblerone para Julia, por favor. Eso último lo dijo en tono bajo y un poco más relajada al recordar los antojos de su pequeña hermana.

-Está bien – fue lo único que se atrevió a articular la joven antes de tomar las maletas de la rubia y salir con ésta discretamente del aeropuerto. Jennifer supuso que llegaría exhausta y no deseaba tener que caminar entre fotógrafos y tener que contestar preguntas acerca de Once o de su vida amorosa. Por lo que su joven asistente había tenido que dar pistas falsas sobre la hora de llegada de la rubia y conseguir una minivan con el logo de FedEx para pasar desapercibidas.

Durante el camino Susan colocó música suave y trató de permanecer en silencio para tratar de relajar a su jefa, alegrándose al ver que ésta se había quedado profundamente dormida. A pesar del maquillaje que ocultaban las pecas de Jen, podía notar los círculos ensombrecidos debajo de los ojos de la rubia, era obvio que no había estado durmiendo bien. Su jefa no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo, pero era agradable y divertida siempre y cuando no estuviera perdiendo sueño, cerca de la prensa o de cualquier cosa que tuviera relacionada con el show, por alguna extraña razón Jen odiaba que se le mencionara el tema. Parecía que Jennifer deseaba huir a toda costa de todo lo relacionado a la serie o de alguien dentro de la misma.

Susan trató de apartar esos pensamientos y se concentrarse en la carretera, sin embargo muy dentro de ella sigue preguntándose qué atormenta en extremo a su jefa.

Al llegar a uno de las tiendas de comestibles más cercana a la residencia de las Morrison, Susan detiene la minivan y se baja sin hacer mucho ruido y compra el chocolate favorito de Julia sin que Jen se dé cuenta empieza la marcha de nuevo, a pesar que la rubia quería ocultarlo era bastante notorio que necesitaba descansar, estar en paz.

-Hemos llegado. Hogar dulce hogar –avisó Susan suavemente al haber terminado de bajar las maletas.

-Mmh… Ya era hora. Por favor, mientras esté aquí no quiero llamadas, si es Adam o Eddy le dices que el lunes podemos hablar tranquilamente – dijo con voz ronca por haber estado durmiendo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Está bien, me encargaré de todo. Disfruta del fin de semana, me saludas a Julia y a Ava.

-Ok, nos vemos el lunes. – se despidió luego de tomar el chocolate y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Susan era la mejor asistente que había tenido, era una chica inteligente, ágil y la única capaz de soportar el especial humor de la rubia. Solía saber exactamente lo que Jen necesitaba y cuándo lo necesitaba, lo que hizo que de una forma bastante rápida formara parte de la familia.

Sin mucha energía pero sintiéndose mejor Jen subió los escalones que la dirigían al penthouse.

-Ava, cariño, mamá está en casa. –dejó las maletas en la entrada y colocó las llaves en la pequeña mesita de roble mientras con el pie cerraba la puerta.

-¡Wof! has demorado un montón, mamá. ¿Dónde está mi chocolate? – respondió Julia divertida al asomar la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Tonta – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de acercarse rápidamente hacia su hermana y darle un fuerte abrazo. Había esperado demasiado tiempo por ese momento, por fin estaba en casa.

- ¿Estás bien? –le interrogó Julia desconcertada al acariciar la espalda de su hermana mayor.

Jennifer sólo solía darle abrazos tan largos y fuertes cuando algo la llenaba de preocupación o cuando su corazón estaba roto. La última vez que la rubia la había abrazado así fue el día que había roto con Amaury Nolasco.

-Sí, te extrañé demasiado. –respondió Jen rápidamente al alejarse un poco de su hermana y buscar con la mirada a Ava.

-En el sofá. Se durmió esperándote.

Julia observó como la rubia se acercaba al sofá negro de cuero a contemplar cómo su pequeña princesa dormía tranquilamente. Sabía que algo le molestaba a su hermana, pero no se lo diría tan fácilmente. Jen era del tipo de persona que necesitaba llegar al límite para poder abrirse y decir las cosas tal como las sentía.

- ¿Qué tal el vuelo? –preguntó antes de dirigirse a la cocina y terminar de preparar la pasta.

- No hablemos de eso… -gruñó al acercarse al estante de vinos y servirse una copa de la mejor botella que poseía su hermana. Necesitaba relajarse con suma urgencia.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-Como no tienes idea. Mejor hablemos de otras cosas. – respondió rápidamente al colocar el chocolate encima de la alacena.

- Para que estés bebiendo la única botella de Perrier Jouet debió ser bastante malo. Mejor hablemos de algo menos tenso ¿Cómo está Lana?

En ese momento el vino se escapó por el tubo incorrecto y Jen sintió su garganta cerrarse y una repentina tos atacó su cuerpo.

- ¡Dios, Jen! ¿Estás bien? – La morena estaba preocupada y un poco desconcertada al ver en los ojos de su hermana algo parecido al miedo o al dolor.

Jennifer tenía el rostro completamente de color carmín y sus ojos comenzaban a verse llorosos.

-Ella… Ella está bien, está con Fred – logró decir la rubia con un poco de dificultad cuando la tos fue disminuyendo.

Su rara actitud no fue ignorada por su hermana y lo sabía, sin embargo no quería profundizar en un tema al que aún no estaba lista para afrontar. Por el momento lo mejor era cambiar drásticamente el rumbo de la conversación.

-Iré a tomar un baño caliente. Cuando salga podemos cenar y hablar del nuevo cover, me encantó. Sonrió de forma nerviosa antes de darse la vuelta y llevarse con ella la copa y la botella de vino.

-Gracias por el chocolate y dudo mucho que conversemos sobre algo coherente después que te acabes esa botella. Fue lo último que pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

-¡De nada! –gritó antes de entrar a su amplia habitación. Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba.

Su enorme librero blanco repleto de la mayoría de los libros que había leído en su adolescencia y otros que fueron regalos de algunos fans o de amigos y el pequeño sofá blanco cerca de su mesita de noche con el gran mono de peluche. Así como fotos con sus padres, con sus hermanos y sobrinos.

Las paredes seguían igual o más blancas que la última vez que había estado ahí, decoradas por dos pinturas abstractas de colores vivos y una fotografía en blanco y negro de la torre Eiffel, el piso era de mármol blanco, sin embargo una de las cosas que más amaba de su habitación era la enorme alfombra de nudos roja que se encontraba bajo su cama y las suaves sábanas blancas de algodón egipcio que cubrían su king size. Aquella habitación era su refugio, su templo, un lugar mágico que hacía que cualquier herida fuera sanada y que las preocupaciones pasaran a ser temas aburridos que su mente olvidaba fácilmente. Sin embargo había un tema que no podía olvidar y que la seguía a cualquier lugar.

-Un buen vino y una tina de hidromasaje. El conjunto perfecto para olvidar…espero - murmuró al llenar su copa y dirigirse al baño.

"¿Por qué tenías que preguntarme por ella Julia?" - Fue la pregunta que se apoderó de sus pensamientos mientras llenaba la tina y recogía su cabello.

"Porque es tu amiga" - Escuchó la suave voz de Julia en su mente contestando una pregunta a la que tiempo atrás temía respuesta.

"Ella no es mi amiga"

"Entonces qué es"

"Es alguien a quien debo olvidar"

Terminó de quitarse la ropa y sumergió su cuerpo en la cálida y aromática agua que al instante hizo que sus músculos se fueran relajando. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y volvió a escuchar en su mente la voz de Julia.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es alguien a quien no me atreví a amar"

Volvió a llenar la copa y mientras cerraba los ojos dejó que el sabor burbujeante y mágico del Perrier Jouet se apodere de su cuerpo y sobre todo de su mente, llevándola suavemente a un recuerdo que había tratado de enterrar en el lugar más hondo de sus pensamientos, pero siempre le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Aquel recuerdo había cambiado todo, al punto de enseñarle que hay cosas básicas y simples por las que arriesgaríamos todo, hasta lo que pensamos que jamás pondríamos en juego.

_* Flashback **_

_Jen se encontraba acostada en su enorme sofá verde leyendo entretenidamente el diálogo del capítulo siete, cuando su móvil vibró con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje._

_-"¡¿Ya leíste la escena del mausoleo?! Es muy divertida, ¡tendremos que patearnos el trasero!:D" _

_Una sonrisa instantánea se dibujó en sus rosados labios al terminar de leer el mensaje. Había leído esa escena más de diez veces, imaginando lo cerca que tendría que estar de Lana y las veces que tendrían que repetir la escena por la risa de la morena. A Lana le encantaban ese tipo de escenas, desde que habían comenzado a filmar había comentado que esperaba con ansias una escena similar._

_No obstante, a Jen no le parecía tan divertidas aquellas escenas, porque todas significaban cercanía, roce y más de dieciséis horas juntas. Después de la escena de la mina había hecho todo lo posible por controlar su libido, después de todo había aceptado la atracción que sentía por la morena y lo consideraba como un crush de adolescente, el cual tendría que terminar en cualquier momento._

_Exhaló un poco de aire y contestó el mensaje. Debía ser natural y dejar sus miedos atrás._

_-"Sip, estaba tratando de ensayar, pero no está saliendo como quisiera"._

_Mordió sus labios inconscientemente._

_¿Por qué había escrito eso? estaba lejos de su entendimiento su mente le ordenaba algo pero sus manos y su cuerpo hacían de las suyas, se reprendió segundos después de haber enviado el mensaje. Había dado la idea equivocada, ya que pareciera que le estaba pidiendo ayuda, sabía que Lana lo interpretaría de esa manera._

_A los pocos minutos recibió una respuesta que hizo que su corazón se acelerara._

_-"Mmm si deseas podemos ensayar juntas, sería más divertido y emocionante ;)". _

_Perfecto. _

_Lana solía llamar divertido a hacerle una que otra broma para ver su reacción, emocionante, en este caso, sería algo que estaba segura la dejaría sin palabras. Necesitaba una excusa para prepararse y pensar algunas cosas antes de enfrentar la realidad… Julia sería la excusa perfecta, pensó._

_-"Genial. Pero demoraré unos minutos. Hablo con Julia". _

_-"Bien, tomaré un baño rápido. Dejaré la puerta sin seguro :)"._

"_Dejaré la puerta sin seguro…"_

_Repitió Jen en su mente una y otra vez hasta darse cuenta que sonreía como una niña a la que se le había dado un premio, por lo que intentó dejar de hacerlo, sin embargo fue en vano._

_Había estado anteriormente en el apartamento de Lana, localizado justo encima de su piso, pero era la primera vez que no sería para ver una película o serie, si no para ensayar una escena que las dejaría igual de cerca que la escena de la mina, sólo que esta vez no habrían cámaras ni nadie que le pusiera fin con un "corten". _

_Dejó escapar un bufido y cubrió su rostro con un almohadón rojo en forma de manzana que le recordaba a la Bruja Malvada y sus escotes._

_Ohhh sus escotes…_

"_Demonios, no debí comprar esto" Se reprendió al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No podía creer que algunas pequeñeces le recordaran aún más a Lana._

_Debía controlarse y superar la prueba, considerarse heteroflexible no era lo mismo que ser gay, ella no lo era, no, había salido con varios hombres a los que había querido y a sólo dos de ellos había amado; lo que pasaba entre ella y Lana sólo era algo confuso que pronto superaría._

_Y con esa mente positiva, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación por un cambio de ropa, colocándose un pantalón largo de color blanco y una camiseta al estilo de Emma Swan del mismo color._

_Se soltó la coleta y peinó un poco su cabello. Al mirarse al espejo no pudo evitar sonreír, lucía como un caballero blanco que se dirigía a los aposentos de la reina. _

"_Emma Swan, vamos a ver a la reina"_

_Y sin dejar de sonreír tomó sus pantuflas de patito y salió de su apartamento._

_Mientras iba en el ascensor pensó en que no había cenado y era más que seguro que estaría con Lana hasta la madrugada. Tal vez debería invitarla a cenar, sin embargo, aquel pensamiento hizo que mil mariposas revoloteen en su estómago. _

"_Eres la salvadora, puedes con esto." Trató de ser optimista, pero su respiración acelerada y la emoción que lentamente consumía su cuerpo, le hizo entender que esta vez su positivismo no daría resultado._

"_No, eres una actriz y puedes con los nervios ¡Vamos!" En el instante que aquel pensamiento llegó a su mente, pudo escuchar como esta vez, los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeaban casi violentamente su caja torácica. "Debes tranquilizarte, Jen" pensó al ver como las puertas del ascensor se abrían dejándola justo enfrente del apartamento de Lana._

"_Todo estará bien" Se dijo a sí misma de forma segura y caminó firmemente hacia la puerta azul que estaba ligeramente entreabierta._

_Al entrar pudo escuchar la inconfundible voz de Bon Jovi en el parlante del Ipod inundando la oscuridad de la sala con su pegajosa música. Lo que hizo que Jen se extrañara, no era el tipo de ambiente que esperaba. Esto sólo hacía que su ansiedad y nerviosismo aumentaran._

_Las luces de la sala estaban completamente apagadas, sólo las luces de la escalera y del pasamano de la misma, la salvaban de la oscuridad total. _

_- Lana, ya llegué – exclamó en voz alta al tratar de buscar inútilmente el pequeño botón que encendía las luces._

"_Debe estar en su habitación" – pensó._

_Cerró la puerta y subió con cierto temor las escaleras. Una parte de ella gritaba que debía inventar una excusa e irse inmediatamente, pero otra, la impulsaba a continuar. A dejarse llevar por las tonadas de Livin' on prayer y encontrar a Lana._

_Tal vez la vería ensayando… la vería completamente transformada en Regina Mills. Esa idea hizo que una sonrisa traviesa se formara en sus labios y que sus pasos se aceleraran, amaba ver a Lana interpretar a Regina, desde su sarcasmo hasta su actitud de perra._

_Regina Mills era una mujer impresionante y comprendía muchos matices, la forma en la que Lana transmitía cada uno de ellos era de admirar._

_Cuando un actor transmite con la mirada todas las emociones que engloban a la escena que está ejecutando ha alcanzado el mayor logro de todos, conectar al público con el personaje y que toda la ficción se convierta en realidad o que así lo sienta el espectador y en eso Lana era una experta._

_Al llegar al último escalón pudo notar que las luces de la parte superior también se encontraban apagadas, no obstante podía distinguirse una pequeña línea de luz casi al fondo del pasillo, debido a que la puerta de la habitación de la morena se encontraba abierta._

"_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear…" Escuchó cantar a Lana fuertemente desde la habitación._

_Dio largas zancadas con la ilusión de ver a la morena cantando y tal vez bailando la canción, sin embargo al entrar en la habitación, ésta se encontraba vacía._

_-¿Lana? –Llamó al fruncir el ceño, sin percatarse de la muda de ropa que se encontraba tendida en la enorme cama._

_-En el baño…pasa - respondió Lana sin dejar de tararear la canción._

_-No sabía que te gustaba...- la frase murió en sus labios al entrar al baño y sentir como su boca se secaba._

_Sus pupilas se dilataron, sus labios se entreabrieron y un escalofrío recorrió su cuello, espalda, rodeando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre causando que este se tensase. En ese momento se regañó mentalmente por ir vestida de blanco, incluyendo su ropa interior._

_Aquel escalofrío había causado que sus pezones se hicieran notorios, esos viejos traicioneros; quería cubrirse el pecho y salir inmediatamente de la habitación, no obstante, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban._

_Lana se encontraba en la tina cubierta de espuma y leyendo animadamente el libreto, levantando una que otra vez las piernas al dibujar en su rostro pequeñas sonrisas. Jennifer no pudo evitar sonreír a ver aquella imagen, era simplemente perfecta. Lana con el cabello húmedo, con gafas, cubierta de espuma, con una actitud divertida y adorablemente concentrada en lo que leía._

_¡Con una imagen así no podía ser positiva! Esa mujer realmente le gustaba ¡Esa mujer sería su perdición!_

_-¡Hey! Lo siento, sé que te dije que sería un baño rápido, pero tenía los músculos tensos. – explicó la morena de manera suave al dejar a un lado los diálogos y servirse una copa de vino no preocupándose en lo absoluto que las burbujas cubriesen sus pechos. _

_Genial, alcohol. Como si no fuera suficiente su propia torpeza en incapacidad de ocultar sus emociones .Oh Dios por qué me castigas así, esas burbujas no ayudan en nada._

_-Un baño caliente y un buen vino son la solución a cualquier cosa. ¿Te sirvo?- ofreció al señalar la copa vacía que estaba al lado de la suya._

_La rubia aún se encontraba absorta y sin aliento, trataba de hablar, pero ninguno de sus intentos daba frutos. Lo que causó que Lana esbozara una sonrisa dulce y le guiñara el ojo de forma cariñosa, intentando que Jen se sienta más cómoda, lo que no imaginaba es que sólo causó exaltarla más._

_- Jamás se resista a la tentación de un Perrier Jouet, Miss Swan. Es un pecado - aquellas palabras fueron dichas de forma lenta y su tono se hizo más ronco de lo normal._

"_Maldita mujer y esa estúpida voz endemoniadamente sexy".- pensó amargamente Jen, odiaba cuando perdía el control, pero debía recuperarlo, por lo que se obligó a hablar._

_-Jamás podría negarme a algo que Usted ofrezca, Su Majestad –logró decir después de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire._

_Y tomando un poco de valor, se acercó a la bañera para tomar la copa de la morena, dando un gran trago._

_-Exquisito… -su voz sonó temblorosa y tuvo que darse la vuelta y sentarse en el suelo hasta recostar su espalda en la bañera._

_Su rostro estaba rojo y estaba segura que sus pezones aún podían notarse._

"_Debes irte Jen"- Intentó decirse con la convicción de que su cuerpo se movería, sin embargo, aún estaba allí, pasmada, nerviosa y tratando de olvidar la imagen que tenía a sus espaldas. _

_Lo que no sabía era que Lana había notado todas sus reacciones y por supuesto esa camiseta blanca había delatado una en especial, la morena se maravillaba con lo fácil que Jen podía demostrar lo que sentía, su cuerpo era como un lienzo en dónde sus sensaciones se dibujaban. No estaba segura de lo que la rubia podría sentir hacia ella, con el tiempo que se conocían sabía que no había conocido persona más transparente que ella pero a veces la desconcertaba lo que al mismo tiempo le intrigaba y se moría por averiguar que había detrás de todas esas señales. _

_Entendía que Jennifer estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de controlar sensaciones desconocidas para ella, por lo que quiso que se concentre en algo más y comenzó a leer el libreto que había tomado nuevamente en sus manos._

_-¿Qué demonios piensan que están haciendo? - Lana acababa de transformarse en Regina Mills, el tono de su voz y la fuerza en ella se lo indicaban. _

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –contestó tratando de olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban y recordar que en ese momento no era Jennifer Morrison si no Emma Swan._

_-Traigo flores a la tumba de mi padre como cada miércoles._

_-No la culpes a ella, es mi culpa. Quería mirar dentro -dice Jen con voz ronca tratando de imitar la voz de Jamie. Causando que Lana sonriera fugazmente._

_-¿En verdad? ¿Por qué? – Lana bajó el tono de su voz. -¿Qué estabas buscando?_

_-Nada. No fue… nada._

_-No te ves bien, cariño. Vamos a llevarte a casa._

_-No, el del quiero ir a casa. En usted._

_-¿No? Pero irás con ella._

_-Oigan, esto es entre ustedes. Déjenme fuera de esto- Intervino Emma._

_-Tiene razón. Es entre nosotros y las cosas deben cambiar - determinó con gran decisión Jen al cambiar su tono de voz otra vez._

_-¿A qué se debe el cambio repentino?- preguntó Lana disfrutando de Jen en el papel de Graham._

_-No tiene nada que ver con ella. Me di cuenta… que no siento nada, Regina, y ahora sé que no soy yo… eres tú._

_-Así que me dejas por ella.- dijo Regina con desprecio._

_-Te estoy dejando por mí mismo._

_-Graham in're de pensar con claridad._

_-De hecho, estoy pensando claro por primera vez. Prefiero no tener nada que conformarme con menos. No tener nada es mejor que lo que tenemos. –la voz de Jen es cansina – Necesito sentir algo, Regina… y la única forma de lograrlo es dándome una oportunidad._

_-Graham ..._

_-Lo siento. Se terminó_

_- No sé qué te habré hecho, señorita Swan, pero merecer esto… para que sigas viniendo en busca de lo que aprecio._

_- Te dije que no es por ella.- habló con voz fuerte Jen._

_-Nada de esto pasaba… hasta que llegó ella._

_-Lo siento… ¿pero te detuviste a pensar que tal vez el problema no sea yo, sino tú? – preguntó Emma con veneno._

_-¿Perdón?- exclamó indignada._

_-Henry vino a buscarme. Graham ... bésame. De ellos eran miserables._

_Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en los labios de Jen, quien más segura se dio vuelta para mirar fijamente a Lana._

_-Tal vez señora alcaldesa… necesitas mirarte detenidamente en el espejo y preguntarte por qué pasa eso - su voz se hizo más profunda y sonriendo ampliamente continuó. -¿por qué todos huyen de ti? _

_- Y ¡BAM! te golpeo ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque creo que Regina se demoró bastante, le quitaste a su hombre –dijo de forma descarada al reír abiertamente._

_La voz de Lana denotaba evidente emoción, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era dulce. Jen necesitó parpadear un par de veces para darse cuenta que aquello era real, aquello a lo que ella llamaba confuso, se había vuelto claro._

_-¿Señorita Swan? –interrogó la morena al quitarse las gafas y fruncir el ceño._

_Jen la miraba fijamente, como si deseara decirle o hacer algo._

_Y sin pensarlo un poco más, la rubia se acercó con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir y sin dejar de mirar los ojos cafés que le devolvían una mirada expectante, Jen tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles y maravillosas que había tomado en su vida._

_Decidió que era momento de besar a Lana Parrilla._

_La miró fugazmente antes de cerrar sus ojos y la distancia entre sus rostros, dándose impulso colocando ambos brazos sobre un lado de la tina dejó escapar un poco de aire antes de humedecer inconscientemente sus labios y atrapar los de Lana en un beso tímido, dulce, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al notar que también era correspondido._

_Sus labios eran tan suaves que resbalaban contra los suyos, tomó el carnoso labio inferior de la morena delicadamente con sus dientes para luego pasar su lengua sobre él, podía escuchar los suaves gemidos de Lana que quedaban atrapados en su garganta, las ansias de entrar en su boca crecían exponencialmente a cada segundo que pasaba y sus alientos calientes se mezclaban, si lo hacía, sabía que no podría parar. No hasta hacerla suya. De un momento a otro dejó de pensar y aceptó complacida la lengua de la morena que pareció leer sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por la humedad de sus bocas y por el sabor de ese beso, un beso con sabor a gloria, a pasión. Casi se desmaya cuando sintió la lengua de Lana posarse sobre la suya y acariciarla sensualmente._

_Lana enredó sus dedos en el sedoso y rubio cabello de Jen para atraerla, necesitaba sentirla más cerca, la rubia la había sorprendido y no quería que ese beso delicioso terminase muy pronto. La necesidad y desesperación por sentir más de la otra mujer se apoderó de Jen obligándola a tomar el cuello de la morena entre sus manos causando que su torso sea la única parte de su cuerpo que la balanceaba sobre la tina._

_Aquel beso era el más apasionante que había dado en su vida y el más prohibido sin duda. Se habían olvidado del tiempo y del lugar donde estaban, hasta que Lana sintió que ya nada era suficiente, quería tenerla contra su cuerpo, sentirla totalmente por lo que tomó la decisión de jalar a la rubia por la camiseta para adherirse a ella, haciendo que ésta cayera casi de bruces dentro la bañera sin saber dónde sostenerse ya que lo único que tenía cerca era el cuerpo desnudo de la morena. Sus deseos, así como su cuerpo fueron mojados, literalmente por la realidad._

_Acción que la había dejado pasmada y sin saber qué hacer, necesitó tomar una gran bocanada de aire hasta que por fin pudo moverse y colocar ambas manos en los extremos de la tina para equilibrarse, sacó la mitad de su cuerpo del agua quedando cara a cara con Lana que la miraba sorprendida, visiblemente sin aliento y respirando dificultosamente un hermoso rubor adornaba sus mejillas, pero luego notó que su cuerpo se encontraba entre sus piernas abiertas y la explosión de calor que sintió en la parte baja de su cuerpo le indicó que era momento de salir de allí, intentando no mirar directamente los pechos de Lana que estaban casi sobre el nivel del agua menos espumosa , se puso de pie intentando no lastimarla saliendo de la bañera hasta quedar otra vez en suelo, totalmente empapada, jadeando y con el rostro caliente y completamente carmesí._

_Su camiseta blanca no dejaba nada a la imaginación y podía sentir los ojos de Lana sobre su cuerpo, se cubrió sutilmente con sus brazos, de pronto una violenta timidez se apoderó de ella. _

"_¿Qué había hecho?"_

_Quiso apartar la mirada de los ojos cafés que la volvían a mirar fijamente, pero no pudo hacerlo._

_-Lo… lo siento- dijo entre balbuceos al sacudir un poco el agua a toda prisa y salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación._

_-¡Jen, espera! –gritó Lana al tratar de salir de la bañera, sin embargo, la rubia ya se había ido. _

* * *

-¡Jen! –gritó por tercera vez Julia al tocar con insistencia la puerta del baño. Sacando a Jennifer de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Sí?

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormida. Debes tener los dedos como pasas, sal de la tina.

-Voy, mamá - Pudo escuchar como la risa de su hermana se alejaba.

Miró sus dedos y efectivamente su hermana tenía razón, no podía decir cuánto tiempo tuvo en la tina…

"Debes vivir en el presente, sal del pasado" – se regañó por milésima vez.

Sin embargo la tina y la botella de Perrier Jouet siempre le recordarían a aquella noche. Quien diría que todo comenzó sólo por un beso.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3 Cruzando los Límites

**Nota: Estamos felices y agradecidas por los que han leído los caps, dejado RW o puesto fav. Eso nos dá muchos ánimos de seguir con esta encantadora historia. Este cap en especial es un poco más largo que los otros y verán que la intensidad sube, esperamos que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cruzando los límites**

* * *

-¡Piensa rápido! – Fue lo último que oyó antes que sintiera como algo suave impactara contra su cara.

-¡Ouch!

-Te dije que pienses rápido, andas muy distraída últimamente.

-¿Será porque acabo de despertar? – gruñó la rubia a su hermana sobándose en donde había impactado la pelota de playa.

-No, andas especialmente distraída, sé que hay algo que te molesta.

"_Nooo, aquí vamos otra vez con el temita…"_

-Mira que fresca y cristalina luce el agua, no querrás que desperdicie mi más nuevo bikini ¿no?- le preguntó ignorando hábilmente las interrogantes de Julia, mientras se acomodaba el pequeño bikini blanco, causando que su hermana la mire con incredulidad, dejó sus sandalias aun lado y vio a lo lejos a una entusiasta Ava que corría a darle el encuentro.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo has estado preciosa? – le dijo a la pequeña criatura tomándola entre sus brazos y sintiendo sus diminutos lengüetazos en su rostro- sí,sí yo también te quiero. – ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no nos metemos al agua y me tomas una foto con Ava?- preguntó la rubia de forma entusiasta sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña princesa.

-¡Genial! Hay que hacer eso y la subes al Instagram que hace tiempo que no lo usas mucho.

-Ah…no lo creo.

-¡Oh vamos Jen! No seas aguafiestas, todos tus fans quieren verte feliz y relajada, estoy segura que les encantaría además mira este patito flotador que te compré. – agregó Julia tomando el objeto en sus manos, causando una sonrisa en ella.

Su hermana tenía razón, lo de la foto era una buena idea, ¿Qué mejor manera que pasar un buen rato haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que eres feliz? Se quería convencer que no lo hacía para que Lana la viera, no, es más la morena ni siquiera la seguía en Instagram, no es que sea un impedimento para ver sus fotos tampoco.

-Ya, ya tú ganas, pero déjame refrescarme un rato primero- dijo bajando las escaleras de la piscina y mojando poco a poco su cuerpo , después de todo quería que su cabello luzca bien para la foto, nadó un poco y le pidió a su hermana el flotador.

-Espera, falta algo – observó a Julia alejándose para traer lo que sea se la había ocurrido.

-No, ya comienzas- su hermana era toda una perfeccionista para las fotos, cuando a ella simplemente no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar, a parte de su sexualidad claro.

-No te quejes, si tuviera el tiempo sería tu asesora personal para evitar los crímenes de moda que cometes, no es por ofenderte hermanita pero las elecciones que haces a veces…eww

-No me importa y lo sabes.-dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

-Sí y eso lo dejaste bien claro, muchas veces… – respondió causando que haga rodar sus ojos mientras ella seguía dentro de la piscina sobre el patito flotador, viendo cómo su hermana había encontrado lo que buscaba y se acercaba a ella con una copa de margarita y un sombrero de paja.

-¿En serio? – le preguntó mirando los objetos en las manos de su hermana quien levantó una ceja a lo cual a Jen sólo le quedó aceptar lo que le ofrecía, conocía a su hermana y era mejor hacerle caso.

Luego de la múltiple toma y de por fin haber elegido cuál iba a su Instagram, también eligieron un vídeo muy lindo de Ava, se sentaron a disfrutar del sol. Lo estaba pasando muy bien, al fin y al cabo esto era lo que buscaba al regresar a casa.

-¿Ahora me vas a contar qué sucede contigo o te lo tengo que sacar por partes?

Excepto esto.

-Jul…he venido a relajarme.- Sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar su hermana, y no se creía capaz de abordarlo, no cuando aquel tema era la caja de Pandora.

-Exactamente por eso Jen, no puedes relajarte si tienes algo que te come el cerebro y a tu hermana a lado que está dispuesta a ayudarte, creo que lo que tú tienes viene desde hace mucho y te está afectando ¿No crees que es hora de liberarlo?

-Jul, yo...

-Sabes que yo te amo y te amaré por sobre todas las cosas, nada de lo que hagas o digas puede cambiar eso, quiero que eso quede claro ¿Okay?

-Lo sé - le respondió sonriendo – pero es muy difícil…

-Detente justo allí, si piensas que es difícil espera un momento – dijo mientras se levantó y desapareció por la puerta de la casa.

Por un momento Jen pensó que su hermana se había molestado y se sintió terrible ,por dejar que su miedo supere a la confianza que tenía en ella , pero todo ese sentimiento se desvaneció cuando vio a Julia regresar con dos copas y una botella de tequila en la mano.

"Esa pequeña arpía" - pensó riendo.

-Como te resulta tan difícil, hermanota, decir lo que tienes que decir te lo dejaré un poco más fácil y aceptémoslo, así es más divertido.

-¿Piensas emborracharme y que te lo diga todo? Eso no funcionará desde ya te lo voy diciendo.

-¿Esperar a que te emborraches? ¡Estás loca! No tengo tanta paciencia.-respondió colocando las copas y la botella sobre la mesa.

-Okay yo soy la loca – dijo recibiendo como respuesta una palmada en el brazo.

-¡Ouch malvada mujer deja de maltratarme!

-Es para que te concentres, ahora escúchame hay reglas.

-Odio las reglas… -su tono era burlón.

-Cállate, aún no termino – intervino Julia causando que su hermana le sacara la lengua – una de las reglas es que debes ser completamente sincera, por favor eso es importante para mí.

-Me tomas por el sentimiento.

-Jen.

-Sé que he evadido, pero aunque me cueste mucho, seré sincera.

Julia sonrió satisfecha.

-Listo, ahora te explicaré el juego, cuando yo diga algo que sea cierto tú tomarás un shot de tequila, si digo algo que no es cierto yo tomaré el shot de tequila.

-Es como "yo nunca"

-Algo así, pero modificado.

Jen sonrió, no podía creer que de una experiencia tan dolorosa para ella, su hermana podría sacar algo divertido, pero qué mejor que contarle todo a Julia de esa manera, se asemejaba a la personalidad y actitud de la morena, divertida y tomándolo todo con una sonrisa, aunque estaba segura que le reprocharía por haberle mentido cuando se lo preguntó por primera vez…en aquella ocasión…

-¡Hey! ¡No te desconcentres otra vez! – interrumpió Julia sus pensamientos con el chasquido de sus dedos.

-Acepto pequeña terremoto, comencemos.

-¡Excelente!- dijo súper emocionada y llenando las dos copas.

Para este momento se encontraban al pie de la piscina en dos sillas reclinables con una pequeña mesa entre ellas. Jen seguía recostada mientras que Julia se encontraba sentada y concentrada en las preguntas que haría, no debía desperdiciarlas.

-Espera ¿Dónde están la sal y el limón?

-Olvídalos, beberemos como castigo no por placer.

-Tu mente malévola me asusta a veces.

-¡Shush! Ya tengo una.

-Dale – le dijo Jen segura pero sentía muchos nervios.

-¿Estás enamorada?

Jen miró al frente y recordó lo que era estar cerca de Lana , sentirla contra su piel , oír su risa, olerla completamente , cómo adoraba su sabor y la hermosa alma que en ella habitaba, sin pensarlo más tomó la copa, brindó y se la terminó.

-Okay, eso explica mucho ¿Tú estás enamorada pero esta persona no lo está de ti?

Jen esbozó una sonrisa triste y sirvió la copa y cuando Julia pensó que se la iba a tomar, se la ofreció.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo, ahora toma. – Julia tomó de la copa y volvió a llenar ambas.

-¿Yo, conozco a esta persona?

Jen bebió la copa.

-Esa fue muy fácil – exclamó Jen.

-Nunca se sabe…a ver ¿Esta persona ya tiene pareja?

Jennifer tomó la copa y la bebió con pesar.

-Uh…- Julia sentía que se acercaba peligrosamente a lo que quería, pero debía ser cautelosa, no quería ver a la rubia saliendo disparada, volvió a llenar las copas.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de esta persona ya tenía pareja?

-Sírvete.

-¡Entonces has estado con esta persona! – exclamó Julia emocionada.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! No hagas trampa, es tomando y preguntando. – Julia tomó rápidamente e hizo la misma pregunta.

-¿Has tenido una relación con la persona que amas?

Jen suspiró y tomó la copa secándola completamente.

-Oh. Dios Mío. – expresó su hermana casi en shock, pensó haber descubierto algunas cosas por sí misma, pero esto no se lo había esperado.

-¿Vas a seguir preguntando o te vas a quedar allí mirándome como idiota? – Jen sentía que el tequila ya hacía efecto, notaba su cuerpo más liviano y de pronto quería colaborar con el juego.

-¡Am! – era momento de hacer la pregunta de rigor y Julia tenía problemas para hacerla.

-Sólo pregunta Jul, recuerda tengo anestesia corriendo por mis venas.

Vio a su hermana tomar un poco de aire y encontrar la decisión de realizar por fin la pregunta.

-¿Esta persona que amas, es hombre?

¡Ajá! Allí estaba lo que tanto temía Jen, su hermana por supuesto que sospechaba, era una joven astuta, ahora lo que quería averiguar era si es que ya había descubierto de quién se trataba. Bebió la copa y se la ofreció nuevamente, la cara de Julia era como la de una caricatura cómica, en otra situación se habría partido de risa al verla, quizá en un futuro cuando la realidad no duela tanto.

-Bebe.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah sí! Claro… – Julia tomó rápidamente la copa e intentó no lucir como una tonta, pero a pesar que lo sospechaba, escucharlo por la boca de su propia hermana era distinto, Jen era gay y se lo estaba contando, era un gran acontecimiento.

-Vamos, estoy esperando por tu comentario. –incitó mientras se cubría el rostro. No pensó ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Dame tiempo ¿Sí? No todos los días veo a mi hermana confesar que es gay – respondió haciendo que Jen la mirara y frunciera el ceño.

-Yo no soy gay.

-¿Sabes lo qué es ser gay?

-En ese caso soy heteroflexible.-argumentó al cruzar los brazos.

-Jen, las heteroflexibles no se enamoran, heteroflexibles son las chicas que quieren divertirse y experimentar sin tomar nada en serio, por último heteroflexible soy yo.

-Ya te dije que no soy gay ¿Espera qué?

-No me cambies de tema, ser gay es cuando tienes sentimientos hacia otra persona de tu mismo sexo.

-Entonces sólo soy gay para ella.

-Aww que romántica.

-No sigas. Ahora dime cómo que eres heteroflexible.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No hemos terminado de jugar.

-Me tendrás que contar eso en algún momento.

-Sí pero hoy no, ahora responde ¿Ella sabe que la amas?

Jen bebió rápidamente de la copa.

-¿Ella fue la que terminó contigo?

Jen tomó nuevamente.

-¿Terminó contigo porque no está segura de su sexualidad?

Esta vez no bebió y Julia entendió el mensaje y bebió su copa.

-¿Entonces terminó contigo porque la lastimaste?

Jen dudó, no sabía qué había hecho mal para que Lana la aleje de esa manera.

-No lo sé – respondió finalmente.

-Oh

-¿Puedo tomármela de todas maneras?

-Adelante.- vio a Jen tomar de la copa y sintió que ya no era necesario ocultar que sabía de quién se trataba.

-¿Fred sabe de ustedes?

El alcohol que aún terminaba de resbalar por su garganta salió expulsado por su boca y nariz al escaparse con un poco de aire por el tubo incorrecto, era la segunda vez que le pasaba desde que llegó a casa, su hermana debía de parar de hacerle ese tipo de preguntas mientras bebía algo, si al shock se le tendría que asignar una cara, sería la de Jennifer.

-Lo supiste… lo supiste todo este tiempo. – balbuceó la rubia cuando recuperó el oxígeno, más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-¡Por favor Jen! ¿En serio estás sorprendida? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que te lo pregunté hace tiempo?

-Y yo te dije que no pasaba nada.

-Soy tu hermana y te conozco, además eres la peor mentirosa de este mundo, no sé cómo eres actriz.

-No puedo creerlo, lo sabías ¿Y me hiciste tomar todas estas copas en vano?

-En mi defensa no sabía que estabas enamorada de Lana, tampoco sabía que habían sido pareja, sólo tenía la sospecha que te gustaba.

Jennifer suspiró profundamente quería que la tierra la tragara, otra vez su amor por Lana había resultado ser evidente ante los ojos de otra persona y nada menos que su hermana, era cierto que Julia le hizo esa pregunta una noche, aquella noche que…

-Jen, no te pierdas, escucha, lamento que estés pasando por esto, sé que Lana anda con Fred a todos lados y debo aceptar que me caía mucho mejor cuando no era así, pero si la amas ¿No crees que debes luchar por ella?

-Ya es muy tarde.

-Nunca es tarde, debe haber una razón por la cual ella haya decidido terminar contigo.

-No lo sé supongo que…se aburrió de mí.

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

-No tiene caso Jul, anoche hablamos o discutimos…para variar, ya nada tiene caso ella está con Fred, se casará con él y serán muy felices.

Julia creyó ver una lágrima resbalarse por el rabillo de una de las orbes verdes de Jen, pero lo que más notó fue el tono inebriado de su voz y cómo la rubia tomaba otro sorbo de alcohol.

-Am, Jen creo que es suficiente, con el tequila.

-¿Te llevarás mi anestesia? ¡Pero la necesito Jul! ¡Lana se va a casar con alguien y ese alguien no soy yo! Sino ese…individuo, tan bondadoso como ella dice – se puso de pie y sintió levemente la brisa golpear su cuerpo –estaba mareada-, se sorprendió al notar que el cielo lucía más oscuro. – ¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las 7.

-¿Sólo las 7 y ya estoy ebria? ¡Qué patético! Te culpo a ti y a tu estúpido juego – dijo mientras casi se tropezaba con la pata de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-Okayy es hora de comer algo o de que te acuestes.

-¡No! ¿Sabes qué? No te culpo a ti, la culpo a ella. A la futura señora Di Blasio.

Escupió las palabras con cierta ironía mientras intentaba caminar en forma recta, pero seguía se tambaleándose a medida que avanzaba.

-Vamos hermana, te ayudo - dijo tomándola del brazo.

-¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón!

-¿En qué?

-¡Nunca me dijo por qué me dejó! Me dejó como una muñeca rota que ya no sirve y nunca supe por qué.

Su voz se quebró y bajó la mirada.

A Julia se le rompió el corazón ver a su hermana tan dolida, pero no podía culpara Lana sin saber exactamente qué había pasado, conocía a la otra morena y sabía que era una buena persona, y conocía a Jen y sabía que solía cometer muchos errores.

-Eso deberías conversarlo tranquilamente con ella – le aconsejó guiándola dentro de la casa, pero Jen se soltó y se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba entre ellas -¡Jen!

-Es cierto, debemos conversarlo – exclamó Jen tomando su celular y buscando torpemente el número de Lana lo cual dio tiempo a Julia que llegue a tiempo y trate de arrebatárselo terminando luchando para quitárselo, aún mareada la rubia tenía fuerza.

-¡No! Llamar a alguien borracha es el peor error, es una regla universal, así que detente en este momento.

-Pero quiero saber… - respondió Jen con menos convicción y soltando el celular que su hermana tomó a tiempo.

La rubia se encontraba con la mirada baja y Julia nunca la había visto tan derrotada en su vida, así que la abrazó muy fuerte sintiendo como unas lágrimas resbalaban por su brazo.

Odiaba ver a su hermana así, por lo que decidió llevarla a su dormitorio, lo mejor era intentar que la rubia descansara y alejar lo más posible ese celular de ella, sabía que su hermana se lo agradecería al día siguiente.

* * *

Ya en su habitación y asegurándose que estaba más tranquila la dejó recostada, apenas salió de la pieza Jen aprovechó para ponerse de pie con la rapidez que su estado le permitió y tomó el celular que llevaba en el bolsillo de su maleta, siempre llevaba uno en casos de emergencia y uno de sus contactos era la morena de sus sueños y pesadillas.

Sin pensar mucho comenzó a escribir y mandó el mensaje para luego caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

En New York el celular de Lana cobró vida, ella lo tenía en la mano ya que había estado tomando fotos porque se encontraba en una reunión familiar y a estas solían asistir muchos de sus familiares y amigos a los que veía escasamente, vio que era un mensaje nuevo. Al ver de quién se trataba sintió el mundo detenerse de golpe.

"El otro número de Jen"- musitó algo extrañada. No esperaba que la rubia la contactara y menos cuando ella misma le había pedido tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor pensando que quizá alguien haya notado su cambió de ánimo repentino, luego de asegurarse que todos seguían en lo suyo conversando y comiendo , incluido Fred que conversaba animadamente con una de sus primas, se excusó y se retiró al cuarto de baño , cerró la puerta con seguro, se recostó sobre el lavabo, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y fijó su mirada en la pantalla, abrió el mensaje que al leerlo causó que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y de pronto tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sintió su vista nublarse, pero trató de componerse de inmediato y evitó que se formaran más lágrimas, no sabía si responder aquel mensaje, probablemente no era lo correcto, sin embargo eso no evitó que mil recuerdos plaguen su mente mientras lo leía una y otra vez.

"_¿Miramos juntas las estrellas?"_

_**Flashback**_

_Lana sabía que Jen la estaba evitando y le molestaba tremendamente, primero por la cobardía de la rubia al manejar la situación y segundo porque apenas habían practicado la escena de la pelea y faltaban tres días para grabarla, al menos quería tener una visión más amplia de la escena, no quería que al final el director deba manejar todos los movimientos._

_Cuando Lana se preparaba debía tener una perspectiva más física por lo que agradecía que el departamento de Jen se encuentre bajo el suyo, ya que para las escenas que compartían las cuales eran muchas, siempre bajaba con el libreto y ensayaban por horas, la única vez que habían ensayado en su departamento había sido hace tres días, tres angustiosos días desde que sucedió aquel beso._

_"Oh Dios el beso… y qué beso." - pensó con nostalgia mientras sonreía._

_Tres días en los que la rubia se la había pasado escabulléndose, aprovechando que no tenían escenas juntas programadas, dejándola desconcertada, los dos primeros días se sintió dolida por su comportamiento, pero después de horas de pensar y analizar, llegó a una conclusión: _

_Se trataba de Jen._

_Jen era muy astuta para muchas cosas, pero Lana tenía que resaltarlo, su inteligencia emocional era un desastre, de sólo recordar su actitud desde que entró al cuarto de baño…_

_Lana rió fuertemente, al recordar la cara que puso cuando la vio desnuda en la tina, si era sincera consigo misma quería que Jen la viera así, extrañamente le gustaba ser observada por ella, "observada" era un eufemismo, ese día se la devoraba con la mirada y en un momento la morena pensó que era demasiado y dudó en salir de la tina y ensayar en la sala, pero cuando Jen encontró su voz y se atrevió a aceptar la copa de vino que le ofrecía sintió que quizá todo estaría bien, pero al verla acercarse notó algo muy interesante._

"_Oh querida…no debiste usar esa camiseta blanca para esta ocasión"- pensó._

_Lana que se encontraba en su sofá tomando una taza con café y con el libreto en su regazo, se sonrojó y rió nuevamente al recordar esas pequeñas puntas que la señalaban esa noche. Los pezones de Jennifer nunca la decepcionaban, cuando iba al set siempre esperaba que la rubia use algo delgado y nada por dentro para poder verlos de cerca, desde la escena del árbol quedó encantada con esos dos, cómo reaccionaron instantáneamente a su avance y debía de dejar de pensar en los pechos de Jen si quería encontrar la forma de que la rubia le hable de nuevo._

_Mientras seguía recordando otros detalles plagaban su mente, como el rubor de sus mejillas y lo dulcemente tímida que la sintió cuando la vio sentarse al lado de la tina y la voz cuando imitó a Jamie, en ese momento la admiró como el ser más adorable del planeta, pero mientras sus recuerdos progresaban su corazón se aceleraba porque sabía qué vendría después._

_Verla darse vuelta y mirarla fijamente causó en ella una explosión de adrenalina, se contagió del entusiasmo de la rubia y se forzó a suavizar la situación con una broma cuando notó que la intensidad se había disparado, pero unos segundos después al mirar los ojos verde oscuro que se acercaron a ella supo que fue demasiado tarde._

_Acarició inconsciente sus labios con sus dedos mientras recordaba los labios de Jen sobre los suyos, se atrapó en el acto y retiró sus dedos avergonzándose de sí misma, pero era inevitable no fantasear con ese beso, era uno de los mejores que había tenido,_ _probablemente el mejor entre muchos, aún pudo recordar cuando la rubia cayó a la tina y su torso rozó su centro ya húmedo y no sólo por el agua, tuvo que aguantar un gemido que amenazó con escapar por aquel contacto, pero pudo lograr contenerlo, aún recordaba la fábrica delgada de los pantalones de Jen tocar su sensible piel, pudo jurar que durante un segundo sintió a la rubia presionar sus caderas fuerte causando que la parte más excitable de su anatomía cobre vida , poco a poco un calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y de pronto sintió latidos entre sus piernas y se obligó a dejar de pensar en esa noche._

_Ahora tenía la certeza que le gustaba a Jen e iba a hacer algo al respecto, si Mahoma no iba a la montaña pues la montaña iría hacia Mahoma, sonrió diabólicamente y decidió tomar una ducha fría, la necesitaba._

_"Nada de tinas, por lo menos para mí sola no"- pensó pícaramente. _

* * *

_Dos días faltaban para la escena de la pelea y Jen no cabía en su propia piel, no sabía cómo iba a actuar con Lana presente, no la había visto desde aquella noche , había ignorado sus llamadas y contestado sólo un mensaje donde decía que la disculpe que estaba grabando y no tenía tiempo, y ni hablar de las acrobacias que realizaba para salir de su departamento y evitar cruzársela, estaba agotada y todo era por su culpa , por haber dejado que su estúpido libido de un adolescente de trece años le gane ese día y no se haya contenido devorando los labios más deliciosos que había probado._

_Jennifer se sentía egoísta por andar pensando sólo en sus problemas, cuando todos del equipo estaban tristes porque sabían que se acercaba la partida de Jamie. Graham moriría, lo habían anunciado Adam y Eddy en la última reunión que tuvieron, ya se lo habían comentado al actor anteriormente, quien también contaba con una agenda apretada, él tomó la situación con calma y hasta hacía bromas acerca de la pronta muerte de su personaje, Jen odiaba tener que ver partir a quien se había convertido en un gran amigo, definitivamente lo extrañaría._

_Terminaba de grabar una escena con Jared cuando revisó sus mensajes y felizmente ninguno de Lana, pero sí dos de Ginny que decían que la esperaba en el set verde para que le dé su cargador del celular, que por accidente se había llevado el día anterior._

_Cuando pasaba por el umbral de la puerta del set se cruzó con Jamie que llevaba un traje oscuro, supuso que estaría grabando como el cazador._

_- ¡Hey Jamie! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, dónde está Blancanieves?_

_- ¡Jen! ¡Hola! Voy a traer la daga que olvidé en mi trailer._

_- ¿En serio Jamie? ¿Quién podría ser más despistado que tú?_

_- ¡Pues tú! Al menos eso escuché decir a Ginny._

_- Ha - Ha, por cierto ¿Dónde anda ella?_

_- Adentro, sigue filmando. Te estaba esperando y quiere su cargador._

_- Sí, sí, para eso vine._

_- Regreso, el director hoy tiene un ánimo de los mil demonios y ese fondo verde me ha causado un dolor de cabeza terrible._

_- Ya te acostumbrarás tómate un café - le dijo Jen mientras entraba completamente al set y veía a Jamie alejarse._

_Efectivamente ese color verde intenso afectaba la vista, tanto que tardaba unos segundos más de lo normal en acoplarse al lugar, cuando sus ojos se ajustaron pudo reconocer a Ginny entre tantas personas en el set, desde el director hasta maquilladores, Blancanieves parecía estar en escena, pero no lograba distinguir bien qué hacía, sólo era visible su largo vestido negro, y que al parecer hablaba con alguien, pero no podía divisar bien con quién, porque el tipo del micrófono estaba en su camino, mientras se acercaba escuchó hablar al director._

_- ¡Corte! ¡Perfecto! Queda._

_Y luego escuchó la voz de su asistente._

_- Escena de Blancanieves y Reina Malvada en el funeral. ¡Queda!_

_Sus pies dejaron de andar y su cuerpo completo se paralizó ¿Acaso había escuchado decir Reina Malvada? Y fue cuando el tipo del micrófono se retiró y sí. Una perfecta Reina Malvada con un ajustado pantalón de cuero negro, botas del mismo color y con el escote más asesino que existía en la historia de los escotes que Jen había visto_, se encontraba animadamente conversando con una dulce Blancanieves.

_¿Por qué maldita sea Ginny o Jamie no le habían especificado quién más se encontraba grabando con ellos?_

_Sabía que no podía evitarla para siempre pero en ese momento no estaba lista, quizá si daba unos pasos hacia atrás y dejaba el cargador sobre una mesa y salía del set..._

_Pensó muy lento ya que Ginny la había visto y la saludaba con la mano y unos ojos cafés ya miraban en su dirección._

_Mierda._

_No había marcha atrás, ya no, intentaría actuar lo más normal posible, quizá Lana estaba furiosa por su actitud de los últimos días y no querría hablarle de todas formas._

_Orbes Verdes encontraron cafés y cuando imaginó que la morena le quitaría la mirada o al menos le mostrara el dedo del medio, hizo lo que nunca esperó._

_Lana le sonrió._

_¡¿Por qué sonreía?! Debería estar furiosa pero ¿Desde cuándo Lana hacía lo que esperaba? Esa mujer era impredecible y ahora con su actitud sólo lo confirmaba. Fijó su atención de nuevo en Ginny quien ahora con una mano le indicaba que se acercara._

"_¡Perezosa del demonio! ¡Acércate tú!" – pensó desesperadamente, quizá si fingía no entenderle se acercaría ella._

_- ¡Jen! ¡Ven! – gritó Ginny fuerte y claro._

_¡Nooo!..._

_No había forma, tendría que acercarse y enfrentar a lo que había huido casi cuatro días o dar media vuelta y correr como una cobarde y eso no pasaría, porque uno no quería humillarse nuevamente frente a Lana y dos no deseaba explicarle el porqué de su comportamiento a la otra morena._

_No había opción._

_Al menos trataría de desviar su atención en otros detalles más placenteros. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de ambas mujeres y mientras más se acercaba creía ver el escote más claro y revelador, oh sí su atención podría usar eso, si tan sólo pudiera introducir su mano y…_

_- ¡Hola Jennifer! – la saludó el director que pasó antes que ella._

_- Hola Mick.- respondió distraída si ni siquiera despegar su mirada de su objetivo._

_Si tan sólo pudiera presionarlos y usar sus dientes para…_

_- ¡Hey Jen! – la saludó la asistente del director que pasaba en dirección contraria._

_- Kit, qué tal –respondió rápidamente sin querer dejar de pensar hacia donde se dirigía ¡Había mucha gente en ese lugar!_

_Parecía que estaban a punto de salirse, podía ver el valle entre sus dos maravillosos…_

_- ¡Morrison! ¡A los tiempos!– le saludó animadamente Giancarlo, al parecer había estado grabando como el genio._

_- Esposito, qué hay – ¿Por qué se encontraba con todo el mundo cuando lo único que quería ver era las…_

_- ¡Gemelas! – le dijo Giancarlo a lo lejos._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó escandalizada._

_- Mi hermana ha tenido gemelas, por eso me voy, andas despistada Morrison, nos vemos – se despidió alejándose._

"_Oh"_

_Dio unos pasos más y estaba por fin frente a Lana… oh sí y de Ginny también. Por fin lo haría, sería valiente y la saludaría, sería cortés, su cuerpo se preparó para hablar, sin embargo una Ginny desesperada se adelantó evitando que continúe con su plan heroico, y la tomó por los brazos agitándola levemente._

_- ¡Dime por favor que trajiste mi cargador!_

_- Aquí lo tengo, calma – le respondió Jen extrayendo el dispositivo del bolsillo de la chaqueta roja de Emma._

_- Gracias, gracias, gracias– exclamó Ginny entusiasmada – por cierto, te lo vuelves a llevar y perderás un ojo – le dijo haciendo amago de alejarse_.

_- ¡Hey! No fue a propósito ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó a una Ginny que pasaba como una ráfaga por su lado empujándola con el hombro._

_- ¡A cargar mi celular! ¡Por tu culpa me perdí el tweet de Glamour con mi sesión de fotos!_

_Jennifer hizo rodar sus ojos y volvió su mirada hacia la mujer en el traje de la Reina Malvada, quien había estado todo el tiempo callada, intentando arreglar, Jen no sabía qué, de su vestuario pero lucía concentrada, si tan sólo se inclinara un poco más quizá podría ver más de ese magnífico escote y muy probablemente hacer o decir una tontería._

_Rogó internamente que Ginny regrese rápido, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, la morena de cabello corto había desaparecido, de pronto no sabía qué hacer, estaba frente a Lana y sabía que tenía que decir algo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era saludarle y preguntar cómo había estado, pero ¿Cómo le preguntas a la mujer, de la cual evidentemente has estado huyendo, qué ha sido de su semana? le parecía hipócrita y lo último que Jen era, es ser eso, mientras seguía pensando qué decirle, se balanceaba sobre sus talones con las manos en los bolsillos y definitivamente está era la situación más incómoda en la que se había encontrado y de esas Jen había tenido muchas, debía ponerle fin a esto, era momento de madurar y hacerlo correcto, le hablaría._

_- Lana...-_

_- ¿Jen podrías ayudarme aquí? - se adelantó Lana en decirle antes que pueda terminar._

_- ¿Am?_

_-Este estúpido nudo se desata muy fácil- debe ser porque lo he atado muy rápido y no doy más… Y aún debo grabar con Jamie- le ofreció señalando a un delgado lazo que pasaba por un especie de canal que unía casi de manera invisible ambas partes del vestido y pasaba bajo su busto, y precisamente se encontraba en el valle entre sus senos._

_Esos gloriosos senos._

_Jen se forzó a tragar la saliva que de pronto se había vuelto espesa y difícil de pasar, sus manos sudaban y maldijo a Ginny y su estúpido cargador y estúpido celular y a su estúpida sesión de fotos, maldijo a Twitter también y a la estúpida revista y al tipo del micrófono que no le dejó ver a Lana, y al departamento de disfraces por confeccionar vestidos tan reveladores, también maldijo a los pechos de Lana y luego de unos segundos se retractó._

"_No. Demasiado divinos para maldecirlos"_

_Odiaba todo en ese momento, tomó un poco de aire y se comenzó a acercar para tomar los extremos que Lana tenía entre sus manos cubiertas por los guantes, cuando de pronto tuvo un deja vú, ya había tomado aire antes y se había acercado a Lana de esa manera, la diferencia era que la morena tenía más ropa y no estaba mojada esta vez._

"_Ummm mojada"_

"_¡Jen no! Elimina en este instante todos los perversos pensamientos de tu mente y ata ese estúpido nudo, puedes hacer esto" – se dijo internamente._

_Tomó ambos extremos entre sus manos y fijó su mirada sólo en la cinta , la cinta era lo único que existía en este momento, no existía más al menos eso quería pensar porque tuvo que acercarse a Lana para ver directamente dónde haría el doblez y pudo sentir su aliento llegar hacia la parte baja de su rostro, su propia respiración se aceleró la tenía muy cerca y la vista desde arriba era magnífica, esos dos globos gloriosos la observaban desde abajo, esa piel bronceada brillaba por la luz del set y lo único que quería hacer era resbalar sus_ _dedos para confirmar que su piel era tan suave como se lo habíai maginado._

_Como si Lana leyera sus pensamientos respiró profundamente causando que su torso se expandiera chocando su piel con los nudillos de Jen y los nervios de la rubia colapsaron, los lados de la cinta escaparon de sus dedos y al intentar tomarlos rápidamente rozó los pechos de la morena que no pudo evitar reaccionar al contacto._

_¡Maldita sea! Son tan suaves, quisiera…_

_- Te dije, son difíciles de atar – le dijo Lana algo falta de aire y sonriendo._

_No es la cinta la que me causa problemas sino la mujer en el vestido…_

_- Sí, ya veo, déjame intentarlo otra vez – le pidió permiso sorprendiéndola._

_Lana a este punto estaba acudiendo a todos los dioses griegos para que le den fuerza y no partirse de risa en frente de la rubia, su cara era un poema, nunca pensó que torturar a alguien sería así de divertido,_ _pero debía aceptar que el roce de sus manos con su piel le hizo ver las estrellas._

_Seguía observando cómo Jennifer intentaba por segunda vez atar el nudo y no pudo evitar apreciar sus facciones de cerca, verdaderamente la mujer era bellísima , su piel era tersa y blanca pero un rubor invadía sus mejillas formadas perfectamente y completaban un hermoso trío con sus labios rosados , no pudo evitar atrapar su propio labio entre sus dientes recordando cómo es que se sentían y sabían , eran verdaderamente deliciosos y quería probarlos de nuevo, sus largas pestañas ocultaban sus perfectos ojos azul verduzcos y si bajaba un poco su mirada podía notar cómo unas pecas se resbalaban por un lado de su largo cuello. Quería contar todas las pecas que recorrían su cuerpo._

_En ese instante, se asombró por el grado de sus pensamientos y apartó su hirviente deseo, siendo consciente de la verdadera situación._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquí tenía a la mujer que había salido aterrada de su departamento, asustada probablemente de sus propios sentimientos y ella desperdiciaba el tiempo que podía estar utilizando en poner en marcha su plan._

_- ¿Jen? – se oyó decir a una voz más grave de lo normal._

_- ¿Hmm? – la rubia estaba concentrada aún en el nudo y al parecer estaba por lograr su cometido._

_- En dos días grabaremos por fin la escena de la pelea – por un momento creyó ver los hombros de la rubia tensarse._

_- Lo sé. – le respondió aun fijando su mirada en el nudo que estaba a punto de asegurar._

_- Y creo que no hemos practicado lo suficiente, te parecería bien si mañana lo intentamos – no diría "de nuevo" sabía que sería un error._

_La rubia no esperó que Lana le propusiera ensayar de nuevo la escena, le alegró escucharla pero eso no evitó sentirse nerviosa ¿Las dos solas otra vez? no estaba preparada para eso._

_Jennifer no le respondía y seguía intentando atar el nudo en silencio._

_- ¿Jen?_

_- Me parece bien ¿Te importaría si invito a Jamie? El papel de Graham no me sale muy bien._

"_Demonios" – pensó Lana, no tenía plan b para esa respuesta, pero si de alguna manera quería normalizar su relación con Jen aceptaría al violinista, además sería una buena manera de despedir a Jamie, sabía que sería casi imposible verlo frecuentemente otra vez._

_- No me importaría._

_- Bien – dijo Jen- y este nudo ya está seguro – dijo contenta de sí misma admirando su trabajo…y un poco más._

_Levantó su mirada y notó que aún se encontraba muy cerca de Lana, ahora sí tuvo la oportunidad de mirarla fijamente a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos causó que un calor brote en su pecho, esa mirada traía tantas promesas que era aterrador pero maravilloso a la misma vez, la morena le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

_- Gracias – le dijo casi como un murmullo._

_- De nada - le respondió igualmente. _

_Jen se alejó lentamente, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean y sonrojada miró al piso de nuevo sonrió levantó la mirada para encontrarse nuevamente con Lana que sonreía al igual que ella._

_Lo que ellas probablemente habían olvidado era que estaban rodeadas de un staff completo que no tenía otra opción que mirar y callar, al fin y al cabo todo era parte del show. _

* * *

Lana comenzó a sudar y a sentirse claustrofóbica en ese cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta frustrando su deseo de responder ese mensaje, cuando andaba por el pasillo se encontró con Fred.

-¡Estaba buscándote! ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo dentro del baño? – Le preguntó causando que Lana pase una mano por su cabello - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, pero de pronto tuve una jaqueca, me voy a acostar un rato, creo que el viaje me ha dejado agotada ¿Por favor les podrías comentar eso? – le dijo refiriéndose a su familia.

-Claro, les aviso y regreso a la habitación contigo – le respondió casi alejándose.

-No, Fred cariño, no es necesario, quédate no quiero dar la impresión que no quiero pasar tiempo con ellos, tú hazlo por mí ¿Sí? – en verdad sólo quería estar sola, Fred tenía buenas intenciones pero necesitaba un momento, necesitaba respirar.

-Está bien, pero me avisas cualquier cosa.

-Lo haré – le respondió sonriéndole apenas, no se atrevió a besarlo, no cuando hace unos minutos había estado recordando a la mujer que amaba, su conciencia no se lo permitía.

Lo vio alejarse y emprendió camino a su antigua habitación, se recostó en la cama y miró al techo sin imaginar que en una diferente ciudad cierta rubia estaría en la misma posición.

Una angustia había invadido su ser ¿Qué habría impulsado a Jennifer a mandarle ese mensaje?¿Estaría bien? Conociéndola de seguro estaba bebiendo y poniendo en práctica su estupidez que nació inherente a ella.

"_Rubia idiota"_ – pensó en voz alta.

Cuántos dolores de cabeza le había dado cuando estaban juntas y hoy ya alejadas se los seguía dando, su comportamiento infantil le irritaba pero en cierta parte le resultaba encantador.

"_Toda una Charming"_ – pensó Lana sonriendo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y a pesar de todo este tiempo no dejaba ir el pasado, y lo peor de todo era lidiar con el pasado todos los días.

"Simplemente no sé olvidar"- se dijo.

Aún podía recordar el día en que se reunió con Jen y Jamie, pasaron un rato agradable, sin tensiones, sin incomodidades, sin sentimientos de por medio. Sólo tres amigos divirtiéndose, sonreía al recordar las risas y bromas estúpidas que hacían los dos para hacerla reír, pero ese no era el día que le remecía el alma y el cuerpo sino el día después, el día de la escena, el día donde todo cambió.

_**Flasback**_

_- ¡Corten! - gritó el director - Jamie, necesito que comiences a buscar "algo" por todo el lugar, luego Jen te agarrará firme para convencerte que no hay nada aquí, hasta cuando Lana llega caminando, les pregunta:¿Qué están haciendo? Salen, la enfrentas y es fuera del mausoleo donde se desarrollará la discusión entre ustedes._

_Lana se encontraba alejada esperando a que se cumplan los diálogos para hacer su entrada a la escena, el director ya le había explicado sobre los espacios que utilizarían. Se sentía emocionada por fin se daría la escena por la que había estado esperando toda las emana, el día anterior se reunieron los tres y fue genial tanto por el desarrollo de la pelea que lograron, como por el tiempo agradable que pasaron juntos entre risas y bromas, notó a Jen más relajada y eso le alegró, no obstante, esperaba que eso no significara que la rubia pretendiera ignorar lo que sucedió entre ellas, sentía una gran decepción al imaginar esa posibilidad, ni ella misma sabía a dónde quería llegar con todo esto, pero se moría por saber qué es lo que existía entre ellas._

_No era ciega siempre había sido consciente de la química que entre las dos se daba dentro y fuera de la pantalla, pero a esa química se le agregaba una tensión y deseaba resolverla, después del beso entendió qué tipo de tensión era._

_La morena odiaba las etiquetas, no se consideraba en ninguna categoría, si le gustaba alguien, le gustaba y eso era todo lo que importaba, por lo que había tenido algunos encuentros con mujeres antes, no era una experta, pero sabía lo necesario, Alix su amiga de_ _una vida era lesbiana y le había enseñado sobre ese mundo y no le parecía distinto al de los heterosexuales, al final amor es amor. _

_Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y pudo ver a lo lejos a Jennifer parada con ambas manos en su cintura, esperando a que el director termine lo que le estaba diciendo a Jamie, su chaqueta roja se recogía en ambos lados por la posición de sus brazos y dejaba_ _a la vista la camiseta negra que traía dentro, Emma Swan para Lana era una adolescente en el cuerpo de una mujer, la rebeldía y necedad dominaban su carácter, era ruda , fuerte y autosuficiente, si hubiera conocido a Emma en el mundo real sin dudarlo se habría interesado en ella, pero no sei ba a quejar, no, tenía a Jen otra adolescente en el cuerpo de una bellísima mujer que poseía un carácter de los mil demonios, pero de un momento a otro podría convertirse en el ser más adorable que había podido conocer, Jen era fuerte también tenía un único sentido del humor, sin embargo lo que más adoraba de la rubia del mundo real era su transparencia e incapacidad de ocultar sus emociones, lo que le dejaba todo más fácil, pero al mismo tiempo complicaba la situación._

_Sin embargo, eso no le bastaba –quería oírlo de sus labios- quería saber qué pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que la miraba y se sonrojaba, quería escuchar qué le gustaría hacer con ella, si tocarla y besarla o simplemente besarla, iba a ser difícil esa tarea, pero seguiría intentando._

_Mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos se le acercó Dana, una asistente del equipo entregándole el libreto para ayudarla a recordar una vez más, le agradeció y comenzó a leer cuando notó que una gota cayó en el extremo de la hoja, y luego otra, miró hacia arriba y las nubes habían plagado el cielo._

_- ¡LLUVIA! - gritó el director alertando a todos - ¡Cubran los equipos, protéjanlos que no les caiga ninguna gota! - decía mientras desenfrenadamente ordenaba a todos y el equipo comenzó a correr a cubrir y guardar los equipos que se utilizaban - ¡Lana! ¡Jennifer!¡Jamie! ¡Entren a mi auto en este momento!_

_Lana por fin reaccionó y corrió hacia Mick, veía a Jen y Jamie hacer lo mismo._

_- ¡Mick! ¿Dónde está tu auto?– le preguntó Lana, para este momento las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer con más intensidad y un fuerte trueno se escuchó a lo lejos._

_- ¡Está al lado del mausoleo! ¡Corran! Los otros autos está muy lejos, no quiero que los vestuarios y peinados se arruinen ¡Tomaría horas solucionar eso! ¡Vayan!_

_Los tres corrieron y efectivamente un jeep azul se encontraba estacionado a la izquierda de la estructura de cemento, llegaron y Kit los esperaba con la puerta del auto abierta cubriéndose con su chaqueta._

_- ¡Chicos entren ya!_

_No hubo tiempo para gentilezas Jen entró primero y Lana prácticamente fue empujada dentro, Jamie entró después, era un Jeep con cuatro puertas, más grande que los usuales con una capota superpuesta pero aun así el espacio era reducido, los asientos de adelante estaban ocupados por cajas y algunos equipos. Kit no entraba aún y la puerta seguía abierta, Lana notó que su abrigo estaba húmedo e intentó quitárselo antes que entre la asistente y no tenga el espacio, además tenga que empujar a todos, lo logró ante la mirada de Jen._

_- ¿Qué haces? Te vas a congelar.- le dijo la rubia._

_- Me congelaré igual si lo dejo puesto está empapado – le respondió colocándolo sobre el asiento del frente quedando con el suéter rojo que llevaba dentro – Además, Kit cerrará la puerta en cualquier momento._

_- Sí, por cierto ¿Kit, no vas a entrar? – preguntó Jamie quién estaba escuchando la conversación._

_- En un momento, chicos Mick me ha llamado y dice que traerán unos equipos._

_- ¡Pero ya nada entra aquí!– exclamó Lana señalando con ambas manos el espacio en el que se encontraban._

_- Lo siento, pero me comunicó que las otras camionetas se encuentran lejos y esta es la única opción._

_- ¿Por qué las otras camionetas están lejos no se supone que deben estar cerca de los equipos?-cuestionó Jen._

_-Lo que sucede es que el personal del mausoleo no deseaba que se arruine el grass por lo que no querían que los autos estén mucho tiempo sobre él, sólo permitieron el Jeep._

_- Genial – gruñó Jen con sarcasmo mientras Lana se pasaba una mano por su corto cabello y Jamie se cubría el rostro con una mano con evidente irritación._

_- ¡Allí vienen! – informó Kit – Oh no…_

_- "Oh no" ¿Qué?- preguntó preocupada Lana._

_- Chicos van a tener que acomodarse._

_- Ya lo estamos – respondió Jen frunciendo el ceño._

_- Entonces van a tener que hacerlo mejor, traen dos cajas grandes_.

_- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los tres en unísono._

_- ¡Ya llegan! Hagan un poco de espacio. – Los tres intentaron sentarse lo más cerca posible – no es suficiente Lana sube a las piernas de Jen._

_- Pero…- dijo Jen._

_- No hay tiempo – le cortó Kit – necesito que Jamie sostenga una caja sobre sus piernas, es material costoso, por favor chicos se lo recompensaremos._

_Los dos asistentes del equipo llegaron con las cajas y sin preguntar comenzaron a introducirlas al auto, lo que irritó aún más a Jamie, mientras Lana se vio obligada a subir a las piernas de la rubia dándose cuenta que el asiento del conductor estaba bastante extendido por lo que dejaba un espacio más reducido haciendo que su abrigo húmedo le rozara el rostro, Jen lo notó por lo que con ambas manos la tomó por los extremos de su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, el gesto tomó por sorpresa a Lana que se tensó por unos segundos, para luego acomodarse poniendo ambas manos a los extremos del asiento delantero evitando tocar su abrigo. Se mordió de forma inconsciente el labio –quería evitar pensar que las manos de Jen seguían en su cintura- pero era inevitable._

_Como distracción fijó su mirada en la caja que estaba siendo colocada en el regazo de Jamie, no parecía pesar, sin embargo era grande y tenía una altura que rozaba el techo del auto, Kit entró después, mientras uno de los asistentes acomodada las cajas del asiento del copiloto y entraba como podía, la lluvia había aumentado considerablemente nadie quería mojarse._

_Mientras Lana observaba el caos dentro del auto y cómo aún no cerraban la puerta, otro fuerte trueno se escuchó fuera y sintió cómo las manos de Jen que habían descendido hacia sus caderas presionaron fuertemente ante el susto, sus pulgares comenzaron a hacer presión en la parte baja de su espalda, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha como reflejo, pero no pudo ver el rostro de Jen, sólo pudo ver la caja que se encontraba a su lado y a Jamie con su mirada en dirección de Kit._

_Jen al notar la reacción de Lana, disminuyó la presión de sus pulgares y como muestra de disculpas comenzó a acariciar la misma piel sobre la fábrica del pantalón negro, la cabeza de la morena daba mil vueltas, era obvio que Jennifer no entendía lo que estaba causando con esa simple caricia, sentía miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer su espalda hasta su cuello donde era extremadamente sensible, mordió su labio inferior y presionó con más intensidad el asiento donde se apoyaba, intentó no reaccionar nuevamente pero las caricias de Jen seguían causando estragos en su cuerpo, sin pensar y con la intención de indicarle que se detenga presionó su cuerpo sobre el regazo de Jen, causando que sus piernas ligeramente juntas se aparten, presionando sus nalgas contra el espacio entre sus piernas, la oyó inspirar profundamente y al mismo tiempo sus manos se volvieron a clavar en su piel apretándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, notó como la rubia elevó sus caderas del asiento en un intento por sentirla más , de pronto la cordura salió disparada por la ventana y Lana comenzó a moverse sensualmente sobre ella y de una forma lenta. _

_Jennifer sintió su cuerpo encenderse, el movimiento ondulado de las caderas de la morena sobre su sexo cubierto se sentía muy bien, extremadamente bien, nublada por las sensaciones comenzó a guiar con sus manos los movimientos hacia la parte que más le gustaba, su corazón parecía querer escapar a través de su pecho, Lana entendió lo que quería hacer y se dejó manipular comenzando a presionar con más fuerza causando que a la rubia casi se le escape un gemido. Jennifer recostó su cabeza atrás –escuchando su respiración entrecortada- y se obligó a mirar a su lado, la segunda caja se había volcado y los asistentes recogían desesperadamente los implementos que habían caído al piso, la atención de Jamie aún estaba dirigida al pequeño incidente y la lluvia seguía con la misma intensidad,_ _golpeando el capote y enmascarando algunos sonidos que se lograban escapar de los labios de ambas, Jen agradeció eso; cuando de pronto Lana rozó con más fuerza su inflamado deseo y en un intento por amortiguar un fuerte gemido, separó su cabeza del asiento y recostó su frente sobre la espalda de la morena chocando su aliento caliente con su piel._

_Lana a pesar de traer el suéter puesto sintió claramente cómo el calor se expandió por su piel ya sensible, sus nudillos se encontraban ya pálidos por la presión que ejercía sobre la fábrica del asiento delantero, sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más erráticos por lo que una de sus manos descendió y con ella presionó el muslo de Jen al lado de la ventana. Jennifer enloqueció con el gesto quería sentir su piel en ese momento y las manos que tenía sobre sus caderas comenzaron a subir entrando bajo el suéter, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la tersa y suave piel del abdomen de la morena._

_De pronto Lana recordó donde estaban, miró a su lado y los asistentes ya terminaban de poner todo en su lugar, y Jamie les indicaba las partes que yacían aún en el piso del auto, no quería detenerse las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento eran demasiado, sentía su rostro ruborizado, los dedos de Jen comenzaron_ _a bordear su sostén y acariciar la piel de sus senos que nacía por debajo, por temor a ser vista colocó la otra mano que tenía sobre el asiento sobre las de Jennifer, quien detuvo su avance, giró su rostro hacia la izquierda mirándola con el rabillo de su ojo y le susurró._

_- Tengo frío, tomaré mi abrigo para cubrirme._

_Jennifer frunció el ceño ¿Frío? Era completamente opuesto a lo que ella sentía y la piel cálida y casi sudorosa que había tocado demostraba lo contrario también, no obstante cuando vio a la morena tomar el abrigo y cubrir su parte delantera lo entendió todo y el deseo regresó con más fuerza._

_- ¿Sientes frío Lana? – le preguntó Jamie._

_- Sí, mi abrigo es grueso y ya no está muy húmedo._

"_A diferencia de mí" – pensó._

_Jamie asintió y devolvió su atención a los dos asistentes que luchaban por entrar al Jeep, Jennifer aprovechó otra vez la distracción y volvió a pasear sus manos por el dorso cubierto de la morena, sus manos ahora ocultas por el abrigo ya no podrían ser descubiertas, tuvo una idea y se recostó completamente su espalda en el asiento_ _presionando a Lana con ella, la morena entendió y se recostó sobre su cuerpo lentamente sintiendo el aliento caliente de Jen en el lado de su cuello, las manos de la rubia parecían tener conciencia propia y comenzaron a pasearse por su abdomen, subiendo lentamente, pero con decisión cogieron sus senos de lleno causando que Lana arquee su espalda, presionando su pecho contra esas manos que pretendían volverla loca, giró su rostro encontrando su mejilla con la nariz de Jen que respiraba más rápido a cada momento que pasaba._

_Sabía que no debía ser muy obvia con sus movimientos, habían personas a su lado, sin embargo cuando una mano de Jen pellizcó a la altura de su pezón y la otra rozó su entrepierna presionando su piel sobre su pantalón, tuvo que morder sus labios para contener el enérgico gemido que quiso escapar, creyó probar un poco de sangre, pero no le importó, las manos de Jen eran mágicas y por nada del mundo deseaba que se detuvieran._

_Por otra parte, Jennifer sentía que había muerto, llegado al cielo y vuelto a nacer, el cuerpo de Lana era divino ¡Cómo respondía a cada una de sus caricias! Era maravilloso, sentía que tocaba un piano, un hermoso y monumental piano. Quería sentir más de ella y causar más_ _de esos pequeños gemidos que quedaban atrapados en su garganta y sólo ella podía escuchar._

_Al menos eso esperaba, hace mucho dejó de importarle que Jamie se encontrara a su lado , al fin y al cabo una enorme caja impedía la vista de los demás, lo que le dio más seguridad y la mano que se paseaba sobre la entrepierna de la mujer sobre ella, comenzó a ascender por debajo del suéter y debajo de la fábrica del sostén –estaba cerca de hiperventilar - sus ojos rodaron casi desapareciendo al sentir el contacto con su piel y el erecto pezón pidiendo atención, percibiendo en ese instante cómo Lana respiraba dificultosamente, abrió sus ojos de forma lenta y vio sus labios entreabiertos, se moría por atraparlos entre los suyos –por la posición era difícil hacerlo sin moverse mucho-, quería sentirla más, quería saber si Lana la deseaba tanto como lo hacía ella, su otra mano descendió y empezó a desabotonarle el pantalón, ingresó lentamente tocando ya terreno prohibido, acariciándola sobre una fina tela de seda húmeda y al sentir cómo sus dedos regresaban mojados mordió suavemente la mandíbula de la morena intentando controlar el salvaje deseo que se apoderó de ella al saber que era correspondida._

_Lana quería explotar, sus ojos ya no podía mantenerse abiertos , apenas escuchaba a lo lejos a los asistentes conversar por radio y la lluvia caer, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sentía su cuerpo latir especialmente el latido desenfrenado entre sus piernas ,cuando Jennifer tomó su pezón entre sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con él creyó desmayarse o cuando la rubia introdujo su mano al pantalón negro mordiendo el extremo de su rostro creyó morir, no podía creer la intensidad de las sensaciones que cursaban por su ser, el miedo a ser descubiertas aumentaba la excitación, pero lo que más le excitaba era saber que Jen había tomado el control, días atrás había pensado que ella tendría que perseguirla, sin embargo, hoy esa idea se caía a pedazos con las acciones de la avezada rubia._

_Quería besarla, nunca había deseado tanto besar a alguien ya nada importaba, había tomado la decisión, sin intentar llamar mucho la atención se sentó de lado, justo frente a la ventana. Jen extrajo la mano que se encontraba jugando con su seno y la colocó en su cintura para ayudarla a acomodarse, su otra mano se encontraba aún entre las piernas de Lana, la nueva posición le permitía sentir aún más el calor que se irradiaba desde allí, antes que termine de acomodarse sobre ella miró a su lado y vio a un Jamie con su cabeza sobre la caja conversando con Kit de algo que no entendía, al asegurarse que la atención seguía desviada, curvó su cuello hacia el nivel del rostro de la morena quien captó el mensaje y levantó su rostro mirando directamente a los ojos verdes oscuros que luego bajaron hacia sus labios, sin pensar más Lana se acercó y cerró la distancia besándola suavemente deslizando dulcemente labios rojos sobre labios rosados, intentaban sólo mover susl abios no sus cabezas y hacer el menos ruido posible por lo que tenían que conformarse con la intensidad del beso, la mano de Jen cobró vida nuevamente y mientras sus dedos comenzaron a resbalarse dentro de la ropa interior pasaba su lengua sobre los deliciosos labios que se moría por morder, cuando sus largos dedos estaban a punto de alcanzar su destino escuchó la voz de Kit._

_- ¡Viene otra caja! – dijo con voz extremadamente alta casi gritando causando que las dos se exalten._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Jamie y los otros dos asistentes._

_- ¡Imposible que entre! –exclamó el asistente que se encontraba atrás._

_- Al – llamó Kit al asistente que se encontraba al frente – acomoda las cajas lo mejor que puedas._

_- Lo intentaré pero tendría que retroceder el asiento del piloto completamente, podría lastimar a Lana._

_Para este momento Jennifer ya había retirado sus manos del cuerpo de Lana y la morena había regresado a suposición anterior, mirando al frente._

_- ¿Lana hay alguna manera de que tus pies no toquen el piso?_

_- Amm, creo que hay una manera – respondió la morena encontrando su voz vergonzosamente ronca._

_- Genial, la caja ya llega, me avisas Lana._

_- ¿Cuál es la manera? – le preguntó Jen en voz baja levantando una ceja._

_Lana le sonrió y dejando a un lado su abrigo, asegurándose de estar adecuadamente vestida antes, se sentó completamente._

_- Vas a tener que abrir tus piernas – le dijo de manera juguetona y ronca a Jen. Para los demás sonó como una instrucción, pero sólo ellas sabían lo que en realidad pasaba. Jen lo hizo y Lana intentó ponerse de pie en el espacio reducido y se giró poniendo ambas rodillas entre las piernas de Jen quien miró a su lado y se preguntó por qué Jamie no las miraba, le restó importancia y vio como el cuerpo de la morena se acercaba._

_- Ahora ciérralas – le mandó, Jen obedeció y Lana puso sus manos en sus hombros para balancearse y colocando ambas piernas a cada extremo de ella. – Listo Kit – informó en voz alta acercándose más a ella y sentándose en sus muslos._

_- Excelente, Al puedes hacerlo._

_- Entendido – respondió el asistente._

_Ambas se miraron y aunque nerviosas sonrieron, Lana sintió que Jen le diría algo cuando fue interrumpida por el asiento del piloto que completamente se reclinó por el peso de las cajas y Lana fue empujada hacia delante recostando su cuerpo sobre el de Jen quedando sus pechos justo frente a la cara de la rubia._

_Jennifer se preguntó ¿Cómo es que le sucedían estas cosas? ¿Acaso era una prueba divina? Ella era sólo una humana, los miró y recordó tocarlos y retorcer entre sus dedos esos pezones que ahora la apuntaban directamente, puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Lana como soporte y la oyó hablar._

_- ¡Al, el asiento cedió!_

_- Lo sé Lana, lo siento, déjame arreglarlo, espera unos segundos._

_Jen no podía esperar unos segundos, sentía el calor entre las piernas de la morena sobre su vientre y sus gloriosos senos estaban siendo empujados contra su rostro ¿Cómo no podía hacer algo?_

_Sin esperar más levantó uno de sus muslos y lo presionó entre las piernas de Lana quien arqueó su espalda y no pudo contener presionar con sus manos el cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo mordiendo un pezón a través de la tela, Lana asaltada por el deseo tomó la cabeza de Jen entre sus manos y la presionó comenzando a emitir pequeños gemidos._

_Lana no había notado que la lluvia había disminuido por lo que no medía los sonidos que hacía, cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidas bruscamente._

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhh ahhhhh– comenzó a gritar Jamie._

_Lana y Jennifer asustadasmiraron a su lado encontrando a un Jamie retorciéndose de dolor bajo la caja, se preocuparon, sin embargo, fue corto ya que el actor abrió los ojos y mirándolas con severidad, les hizo un gesto y vocalizó un "COMPÓRTENSE" y siguió quejándose pero con menos intensidad._

_- ¡Jamie! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –preguntó aterrorizada Kit._

_- Ahhhh nada, nada ya me siento mejor fue un calambre._

_- ¡Santo cielo, me asustaste!_

_- Lo siento es que son muy dolorosos. – respondió Jamie avergonzado al bajar la mirada._

_Jennifer sintiéndose culpable y Lana aún avergonzada seguían mirando Jamie completamente absortas por haber sido descubiertas por su amigo, se preguntaban desde cuándo había sido consciente de lo que hacían._

_De un momento a otro Lana comenzó a reír causando que su cuerpo convulsione mirando al lado de la ventana, no podía creer que el pobre Jamie haya notado todo lo que hacían a su lado, Jennifer al poco tiempo se le unió ocultando su cara en su cuello, definitivamente le debían una grande a Jamie, quien les mandó una férrea mirada._

* * *

_La lluvia paró a los pocos minutos y por fin pudieron salir del pequeño espacio, felizmente los equipos que cayeron al piso no se habían echado a perder, el staff se encargó de preparar la escena nuevamente, al salir del auto Lana quiso acercarse a Jennifer, pero el director interrumpió llamándolas para comenzar a grabar inmediatamente._

_Regina entró en acción , no podía creer que Graham estuviera con esa mujer, de noche y en frente el mausoleo de su padre , sospechaba que podrían hacer allí y no era nada bueno, una Emma Swan arrogante la enfrentó y sin pensarlo dos veces le propinó un golpe en la cara causando que la rubia caiga al piso sobre Graham, la mujer le quería arrebatar a su hijo y ahora le había arrebatado a su hombre, no esperó que la rubia reaccione tan rápido recibiendo un golpe por parte ésta, causando que perdiera el equilibrio._

_Haciendo que cayera al piso Lana no Regina, la mujer había dado un paso en falso sin notar que tras de ella se encontraba un desnivel en el suelo, intentó levantarse antes que Jennifer corriera a ayudarla, pero no pudo, sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte inferior de su muslo._

_- ¡Lana! ¡¿Estás bien?! –oyó decir con preocupación a Jen._

_- Sí, sí, sólo dame un minuto creo que se me ha tensado un músculo._

_- ¿Necesitas a los paramédicos? Puedo llamarlos – le ofreció Mick el director._

_- Estoy bien, estoy bien –respondió poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de ambos, pero sus facciones se contrajeron al sentir el hincón en su pierna._

_- Eso no parece "bien" –comentó Jennifer aún más preocupada._

_- ¿Puedes terminar la escena?- le preguntó el director._

_- Sí, no se preocupen además ya falta poco, terminamos y llamas a los paramédicos ¿Sí?_

_Los dos asintieron y regresaron a sus lugares, el desarrollo de la escena se dio, Jennifer hizo todo lo posible para no lastimar a Lana cuando la empujó contra la pared del mausoleo y aunque sabía que su pierna no estaba del todo bien siguió actuando a pedido de la morena._

_Por lo tanto cuando supo que habían terminado de grabar Lana no soportó más y se echó al piso, el dolor era intenso, Jen la vio y fue corriendo a su lado, llegó cuando la morena ya estaba sobre su espalda en el grass presionando su muslo y con su cara completamente contraída._

_- ¡Lana! Jamie, que llamen alos paramédicos – le dijo al actor que se acercaba a ellas._

_- Ya lo hago – le respondió._

_- Lana, Lana – la llamaba Jen, pero no respondía, el dolor no se lo permitía, de pronto tomó la pierna de la morena y la estiró._

_- ¡Ow! ¡Ow! No, no hagas eso duele demasiado – le respondió por fin la morena con ojos llorosos._

_- Tengo que hacerlo, tienes una contractura, te sentirás mejor pero debes resistir – le dijo Jen estirando con delicadeza la larga pierna y tomándola con ambas manos curvando su cuerpo, colocó el peso sobre su hombro mirando directamente a Lana que seguía en dolor, le dolía en el alma verla así, una criatura tan hermosa y adorable no debería estar pasando este dolor, de pronto recordó algo que la calmaba en estas situaciones._

_- Lana, mira a las estrellas._

_Aún en su dolor la morena se sorprendió ante tal petición, abrió sus ojos y la miró extrañamente._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Mira a las estrellas –insistió Jen y al ver la cara de confusión en Lana procedió a explicarle - papá me dijo eso de pequeña una vez cuando me lastimé, me contó que las estrellas son fragmentos de planetas que han explotado ¿Te imaginas qué dolor se debe sentir al explotar? Nuestro dolor es nada comparado al de esos astros y las estrellas son recordatorios del dolor que sintieron, por eso cuando sientas que algo duele demasiado, sólo mira a las estrellas._

_Lana la miró asombrada nunca creyó que Jennifer pudiera ser tan tierna, aun sintiendo dolor se forzó a mirar el cielo ya despejado después de la lluvia y miró cómo brillaban las estrellas y se las imaginó como pequeños pedazos de lo que un día fue un majestuoso planeta, era triste, pero aun así hermosas._

_Después de unos minutos los paramédicos llegaron y el dolor había disminuido tanto por la maniobra de Jen en su pierna como por su historia, los paramédicos la evaluaron y aconsejaron llevarla a la clínica para descartar algún desgarro, Jen se ofreció a acompañarla en la ambulancia y Lana a pesar del dolor se sentía inmensamente feliz, definitivamente había sido una gran noche._

* * *

El látigo del presente azotaba sus pensamientos, estaba bajo un techo y no se había atrevido a salir por su ventana a mirar las estrellas, y no pensaba hacerlo sería aún más doloroso porque desde ese día, las estrellas para ella no volvieron a ser lo mismo, las estrellas ya no eran sólo fragmentos brillantes que admiraba de vez en cuando, las estrellas significaron el comienzo de algo que nunca debió comenzar.

Decidida tomó el celular y tecleó de forma rápida su respuesta, debía hacerlo antes que la cobardía se apodera de su cuerpo y mil peros llegaran a su mente.

Al enviar el mensaje una lágrima resbalaba por el lado de su rostro cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, rápidamente se puso de lado y fingió dormir, era Fred, pudo percibir cómo se acercó, la miró y se fue de nuevo, aún necesitaba esa soledad, quería dejar de pensar, pero nunca podría olvidar el día que ambas cruzaron los límites.

**Continuará…**


End file.
